Harry Potter und der Zeit Magier
by AceToKai
Summary: Harry erkennt endlich die Macht die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt, aber jetzt ist es zu spät sie zu verwenden. Harry riskiert alles in einem letzten Versuch, um eine Zukunft zu sicher. HarryGinny RonHermione
1. Der letzte Tagebuch eintrag

**Harry Potter and the Time Mage **

by maxfic

**Harry Potter und der Zeit Magier**

übersetzt ins Deutsche von AceToKai

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, alle Charaktere aus der Geschichte gehören J.K.Rowling

**Anmerkung: **Diese Fanfic stammt eigentlich von einen anderen Autor (MaxFic), aber in Englisch. Als ich sie gelesen habe, fand ich sie so gut, dass ich sie ins deutsche übersetzt habe. Ich hoffe ich mach dem Autor (MaxFic) keine Schande und wünsche euch genauso viel Spaß beim lesen wie mir beim übersetzen.

Und dann möchte ich noch herzlich meiner Betaleserin und Freundin ravenfeather danken für ihre Hilfe bei diesem Projekt.

**Kapitel 1: Der letzte Tagebuch eintrag**

_**Aus dem Privaten Tagebuch von Harry James Potter**_

Datum: 31 Juli 2026

Dies wird mein letzter Eintrag sein. Zwischen den Seiten dieses Tagebuchs liegen meine letzten Hoffnungen für einen Sieg über Voldemort. Es enthält meine Erinnerungen und meine Träume und auch ein klein wenig von mir selbst. Obwohl ich bedauere eine Idee Voldemort's zu benutzen, wird dies meine letzte Chance sein ihn zu besiegen, sollte ich es mit meinen momentanen Bemühungen nicht Schaffen.

Wie du siehst, habe ich endlich herausgefunden was die Macht ist "die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt". Ich bin ein Zeitmagier. Ich kann, durch das Freisetzen einer Menge Magie, ein paar Minuten in die Zeit zurück reisen und dabei meine Erinnerungen behalten. Aber ich habe Angst das es mir jetzt nicht mehr viel nützlich sein wird, da ich nicht mehr viel zum Leben übrig habe. Meine besten Freunde, Ron und Hermine Weasley wurden erst vor einem Monat zusammen mit ihrer fünf Jahre alten Tochter ermordet. Ich habe es nicht geschafft sie zu beschützen wie ich es ihnen versprochen hatte weil ich meine Macht zu spät entdeckt habe.

Nach dem Fall von Hogwart und dem Tod von Albus Dumbledore waren wir die letzten die noch übrigen waren. Es waren nur ich, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville und Luna mehr da. Am selben Tag versprach ich ihnen sie alle zu beschützen. Wir nutzen Potter Place um von dort aus unsere Schläge gegen Voldemort zu starten. Es war das ideale Versteck, komplett unauffindbar. Wir entschieden uns einen Guerrilla Krieg gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser zu starten. Nur einen Monat nach dem wir begannen brach ich mein Versprechen gegenüber Neville und Luna. Ein Jahr später verlor ich Ron und Hermione. Und erst eine Woche wo ich Ginny verlor.

Meine Ginny. Wir waren dabei unser erstes Kind zu bekommen aber dies ist nicht länger möglich, denn sie ist gegangen und ich hab wieder einmal versagt. Ich weiß nicht wie Voldemort Potter Place gefunden hat, aber innerhalb von Sekunden zerstörte er alle Zauber die es beschützten. Ginny opferte sich selbst um mich zu retten. Sie drückte mir einen Portschlüssel in meine Hand, der mich zum Grimmauld Platz, dem alten Haus meines Paten brachte. Es war hier wo ich die Macht fande, nur nachdem nun alle gegangen waren.

Ich versank im Selbstmitleid in der Bücherrei als plötzlich ein Buch aus dem nichts erschien. Der Zeit Magier und seine unbekannte Macht es war seltsam das, das Buch so einen Titel hatte. Ich öffnete das Buch und begann zu lesen. Es war fantastisch was für eine Macht das Buch mir offenbarte. Als ich es las schien es so als wäre die Macht schon immer da gewesen.

Dieses neue Wissen brachte mich dazu dieses Tagebuch zu schreiben, denn sollte ich versagen, soll die Hoffnung weiter Leben und irgent ein armer Idiot kann es nutzen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich nicht versage, denn ich würde es hassen ein Leben zu opfern, nur damit ich eine zweite Chance bekomme. Lasst uns zu Merlin beten das dieses Buch von der Zeit ausgelöscht wird. Aber das wird nur passieren wenn ich es schaffe.

Ich habe einen Zauber gefunden oder sollte ich eher eine Zeremony sagen, die mir erlauben wird Jahre zurück zugehn. Ich werde dahin zurück gehn wo alles anfing, in meiner Kindheit. Ich weiß, dass ich mich an alles erinnern werde und dass ich es schaffen werde Dinge zu ändern, aber ich werde die Fähigkeit verlieren die Zeit zurückzudrehen. Ich sollte aber immer noch in der Lage sein die Zeit zu stoppen oder sie zu verlangsamen, das mir erlauben wird mehr Dinge in weniger Zeit zu tun, aber ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich nicht mehr die Zeit zurückdrehen muss denn es wird unmöglich sein.

Ich bete für die Zukunft und die Hoffnung das ich alles richtig machen kann das hier falsch gelaufen ist, das ist mein Quantensprung.


	2. Nichts geht je nach Plan

**Harry Potter and the Time Mage **

by maxfic

**Harry Potter und der Zeit Magier**

übersetzt ins Deutsche von AceToKai

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, alle Charaktere aus der Geschichte gehören J.K.Rowling

**Anmerkung: **Diese Fanfic stammt eigentlich von einen anderen Autor (MaxFic), aber in Englisch. Als ich sie gelesen habe, fand ich sie so gut, dass ich sie ins deutsche übersetzt habe. Ich hoffe ich mach dem Autor (MaxFic) keine Schande und wünsche euch genauso viel Spaß beim lesen wie mir beim übersetzen.

Und dann möchte ich noch herzlich meiner Betaleserin und Freundin ravenfeather danken für ihre Hilfe bei diesem Projekt.

**Kapitel 2: Nichts geht je nach Plan **

Harry's Plan war alles zusammen einfach aber extrem gefährlich. Er würde in der Zeit zurück reisen, zurück zu seinem elften Geburtstag. Damals fing alles an, als Hagrid das erste Mal auftaucht war. Unglücklicherweise, wie alles in Harry's Leben, lief nichts genau nach seinem Plan.

„Junge, wach auf und mach das Frühstück, " schrie eine hohe heißere Stimme als sie gegen die Tür klopfte direkt neben Harry's Ohr.

Harry schoss gradewegs hoch nur um sich wieder in Schmerzen zurückzuwerfen, als er mit seinem Kopf gegen die Decke stieß. Das einzige Problem war nur, das es nicht die Decke war sondern Stufen. Das hieß dass Harry in seinem Schrank war und nicht auf der Insel und auf Hagrid wartete wie er zu seinem Geburtstag runterzählte. Harry machte das Licht über ihm an und schaute sich im Schrank um, um herausfinden in welchem Jahr und wie alt er war. Nach seiner Größe zu urteilen, schätze Harry dass er entweder fünf oder sechs Jahre alt sein musste, aber da Harry schon immer kleiner war, könnte er auch älter sein.

Harry bekam ein plötzliches Gefühl der Panik, als er sich daran erinnerte was an seinem sechsten Geburtstag passierte. Sein Onkel schlug ihn immer an seinem Geburtstag, aber sein sechster war bei weitem der schlimmste den er je bekommen hatte. Er konnte sofort den Schmerz spüren als sein Bein durch einen Baseball Schläger gebrochen wurde und um alles noch schlimmer zu machen heilte seine Magie den Bruch augenblicklich und verursachte das sein Onkel es noch vier weitere Male brach, jedes Mal schlimmer als die Male davor. Er wusste dass es direkt nach dem Frühstück beginnen würde.

Harry wusste was er tun musste. Nachdem er die Tür des Schranks öffnete schlich er vorsichtig den Gang entlang zum Telefon. Er nahm den Hörer ab und wählte schnell die Nummer des Notrufs.

„Notruf Service, bitte sagen sie uns die Art ihres Notfalles, " sagte eine weibliche Stimme.

„Helft mir bitte", sagte Harry in einer panischen Stimme. Er hätte seine Magie benutzt um das Problem zu lösen aber er konnte es nicht Riskieren das, dass Ministerium sich jetzt einmischt. „Mein Onkel, hat mich geschlagen, er hat mir versprochen dass es heute Morgen besonders schlimm wird, weil es mein Geburtstag ist. Bitte helft mir."

„Junge, mit wem spricht du da?" verlangt sein Onkel Vernon.

„M... Mit niemandem, " antwortete Harry, „ es war nur ein Verkäufer." Harry musste hoffen dass sein Onkel ihm das glaubte.

„Leg den Hörer auf, " sagte Vernon, „Ich hab dir ein Geburtstag Geschenk versprochen und jetzt bekommst du es." Er holte dann einen Baseballschläger hervor welchen er auf seine offene Hand klopfte.

Harry Augen öffneten sich weit als er den Hörer fallen lies, "Nein, bitte nicht Onkel Vernon."

Der Schläger schwang raus und traf Harry an seiner Schulter, „ Hör auf mit deinen Beschwerden Junge du weißt genau das du es verdienst du Freak." Der Schläger schwang noch mal, dieses Mal hörte man ein lautes Knacken als Harry fühlte wie sein Arm brach.

„Helft mir bitte" schrie Harry so laut er konnte.

Vernon schlug den Jungen weiter für fast zwanzig Minuten als die Vordertür von der Polizei aufgeschlagen wurde. Sie fingen Vernonen bei dem Verbrechen der Kinder Mißhandlung und versuchten Mordes.

Die nächsten paar Stunden waren nicht sehr einfach für Harry. Er hatte schwere Verletzungen an seinem Körper und er wollte sich unbedingt mit seiner Magie heilen aber er wusste wenn er das tat waren die Beweise das er geschlagen wurde weg und Vernon würde es später zehn mal schlimmer machen.

Harry wurde von der Polizei und einem Sozial Arbeiter befragt. Harry konnte sich nicht helfen aber er mußte grinsen als beide Vernon und Petunia gefangen genommen wurden. Harry kämpfte sich durch die Fragen des Sozial Arbeiters während er versuchte sich an Sachen zu erinnern die zuvor passierten. Und wie es schien, war er glücklich den er konnte sich an alles erinnern, denn er hatte das meiste unterdrückt.

Harry wurde noch Abend ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Niemand kam um ihn zu besuchen, was ein gutes Zeichen war, denn Mrs.Figg hatte nicht gesehen was geschehen war. Wenn sie Harry gesehen hätte, stellte er sich vor wie Dumbledore sich durch den Gang des Krankenhauses schlug und versuchen würde Harry dazu zu bringen, dass er alles vergessen sollte was sein Onkel und seine Tante getan haben.

Harry blieb für zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus. Gelegentlich kam ein Sozial Arbeiter oder ein Rechtsanwalt vorbei um ihm ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

Am Ende der zwei Wochen musste Harry vor Gericht gehen um gegen seine Tante und seinen Onkel aus zusagen.

Wenn Harry's Aussage Vernon und Petunia nicht ins Gefängnis brachten, dann aber tat es definitiv Dudley's Aussage:

„Dudley, macht es dir was aus wenn ich dich Dudley nenne?" fragte der Rechtsanwalt.

„Das ist ok", sagte Dudley.

„Was fühlst du gegenüber deinen Cousin?" fragte er.

„Er ist ein Freak, ich hasse ihn", sagte Dudley.

„Ein Freak, was meinst du damit?"

„Naja, Papa und Mama nennen ihn immer Freak, " sagte Dudley.

„Ich verstehe, hast du jemals Harry geschlagen?" fragte der Rechtsanwalt.

„Die ganze Zeit, Paps gibt mir immer Süßigkeiten und Spielzeug wenn ich es mache", sagte Dudley.

„Keine weiteren Fragen", sagte der Rechtsanwalt.

Nachdem war alles eigentlich zu Ende. Marge bezeugte natürlich das Vernon und Petunia in Ordnung wären, rechtschaffene Bürger und das es eine Schande wäre das man sie so behandeln täte nach allem was sie für Harry getan hätten.

Am Ende der Verhandlung wurde Vernon zu 25 Jahren und Petunia zu 5 Jahren Haft verurteilt, da sie Harry selten schlug.

Dann am nächsten Tag begann die Sorgerechtsverhandlung. Dudley zog fröhlich zu seiner Tante Marge, aber sie weigerte sich Harry zu nehmen. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so glücklich in seiner Kindheit gewesen zu sein, obwohl er ein Schutzbefohlener des Bezirks wurde und in ein Waisenhaus gebracht wurde.

Harry wurde ins Boureve Heim für Jugendliche geschickt. Es war das größte Waisenhaus, aber er war von anderen Kindern seines Alters umgeben und das erste Mal konnte er ein paar Freunde gewinnen. Aber die meisten Kinder langweilten ihn zu Tränen. Er war ein Dreißigjähriger der im Körper eines Sechsjährigen lebt.

Harry konnte nicht fröhlicher sein als die Schule begann. Harry entschied sich dafür wenn er schon einen Teil seiner Kindheit wieder erleben muss, sollte er es wenigstens genießen.

Sein erster Tag war mehr als Harry sich erhofft hatte. Seine Klassenlehrerin war Miss Scarlet. Sie war eine kleine pummelige Frau und erinnerte Harry stark an Mrs Weasley. Sie hatte dunkle, braune Haare und glänzende blaue Augen.

Harry's Klassenkameraden waren alle ganz ok, doch da sah er jemanden auf einmal jemanden den er wieder erkannte. Harry war geschockt um es kurz zu sagen.

Er ging hinüber zu dem Mädchen. „Hallo, was liest du da?"

„10.000 Sprachen unter dem Meer, hast du es jemals gelesen zuvor?" fragte sie als sie zu ihm auf sah.

„Nein hab ich nicht, ist es den gut?" fragte er höflich.

„Sehr gut, " sagte das Mädchen, „Willst du es ... vielleicht ... mit mir lesen?" Sie war offensichtlich nervös als sie ihn fragte.

„Sicher", sagte Harry, "Das hört sich gut an. Ich bin übrigens Harry."

„Ich bin Hermine, es ist nett dich zu treffen Harry", sagte das Mädchen.

Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, aber grinste viel zu sehr das Mädchen an. Er setzte sich neben sie und zusammen lasen sie das Buch. Harry war geschockt, als er sah wie schnell sie war. Sie war schon durch beide Seiten, bevor er überhaupt eine halbe Seite gelesen hatte.

„Wie ich sehe hast du einen Freund gefunden", sagte Miss Scarlet zu den Beiden.

„Ja maam, " sagte Harry.

Hermine lächelte über ihr ganzes Gesicht, als Harry sie einen Freund nannte. Für den Rest des Tages waren die beiden unzertrennlich.

„Wo lebst du den Harry?" fragte Hermine während der Mittagspause.

„Ich lebe im Boureve Heim", sagte Harry.

„Oh", sagte Hermine, nicht sicher was sie sagen sollte.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Ich muss keine Angst mehr haben das mein Onkel mich schlägt. Und ich darf auch Freunde haben, " erklärte Harry.

Hermine umarmte plötzlich Harry und fing an zu weinen. Harry war ein wenig überrascht das, dass Mädchen schon für ihn weinte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung Hermine. Ich bin fröhlich hier und jetzt hab ich dich ja als Freund. Es kann gar nicht mehr viel besser werden."

Hermine schniefte ein paar Mal, „Aber ich kann nicht glauben dass dein Onkel so was machen würde."

„Kann gar nicht mehr, er ist dafür jetzt im Gefängnis", erklärte Harry.

„Was ist mit deiner Mum und deinem Dad?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie starben als ich ein Jahr alt war" erklärte Harry, „deshalb wurde ich ja zu meiner Tante und Onkel geschickt um mit ihnen zu leben."

„Oh Harry, das ist schrecklich", sagte das kleine Mädchen. Harry realisierte plötzlich das Hermine immer noch ein kleines Mädchen war und nicht die wissbegierige, junge Frau, die sie einmal werden wird.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Harry.

„Meine Mummy und mein Daddy sind Zahnärzte", sagte Hermine und zeigte während sie lächelte eine Zahnlücke.

„Echt, also bekommst du nie Süßigkeiten?" fragte Harry.

„Oh ich bekomme schon Süßigkeiten nur nicht so oft, " sagte Hermine, „außerdem esse ich total gerne Obst."

Harry lachte, „ Ich mag Schokolade."

Darauf lachte Hermine mit ihm.

Zu früh für die beiden war es Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Harry ging zurück ins Waisenhaus, welches nur ein paar Meter entlang der Straße lag und Hermine nahm den Bus nach Hause.

Die nächsten paar Wochen vergingen so, das die Beiden die absolut besten Freunde wurden. Harry fühlte sich nun näher bei Hermine als das erste Mal wo sie in Hogwarts waren.

Die Wochenenden waren immer die einsamsten für Harry, weil er im Waisenhaus war und er nicht so gut mit den anderen Kindern auskam. Die meisten von ihnen beteten und hofften dass sie adoptieren wurden, aber Harry war immer sehr fröhlich, dass er dort bleiben konnte, wo er war. Ein paar der anderen Kinder schienen ein wenig ärgerlich über Harrys wenigen Einsatz wenn hoffnungsvolle Eltern kamen um sie sich anzuschauen.

Harry wurde überrascht als an einem nicht Besuchs Wochenende einen unerwarteten Besuch bekam.

„Harry", rief Mr. Oliver, der Waisenhausleister die Treppen nach oben.

„Komme Mr. Oliver", rief Harry zurück als er die Treppen hinunter eilte.

Als Harry die Treppen runter kam sah er eine Frau wie sie höflich mit Mr Oliver redete.

„Sie haben gerufen Mr. Oliver", sagte Harry.

„Ja, du hast Besuch", sagte Mr. Oliver. Er war ein netter Mann ende zwanzig. Er war selbst einmal eine Waise in diesem Waisenhaus. Er sagte, dass dieser Platz einmal sein Zufluchtsort war und dass er wollte, dass es auch für andere zu einem Zufluchtsort wird.

„Hallo", sagte Harry zu der Frau. Harry wurde auf einmal von jemand mit buschigen braunen Haaren angegriffen.

„Hermine?"

„Natürlich", sagte Hermine zu Harry als sie ihn los lies.

„Was machst du den hier?" fragte er.

„Ich hab meine Mutter gefragt ob du nicht zu uns kommen kannst zum spielen und sie sagte das wir erstmal Mr.Oliver fragen sollten ob es in Ordnung gehen täte.

„Oh, also kann ich?" fragte Harry während er zu Mr. Oliver schaute.

„Harry, Ich befürchte dass wir den Kindern nicht erlauben können das Waisenhaus an Wochenenden zu verlassen wegen mangelnder Sicherheit", erklärte Mr. Oliver höflich.

„Ob aber sie müssen unbedingt", sagte Hermine zu Mr. Oliver mit ihrem herzlichsten Lächeln.

„Tut mir lLeid Miss Granger aber das sind nun mal die Regeln", sagt Mr. Oliver.

„Gut, kann sie wenigstens bleiben zum spielen?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Mr. Oliver lächelte, „Das ginge in Ordnung solange Mrs. Granger hier bleibt und euch beide beaufsichtigt."

Er schaute dabei zu Mrs. Granger.

Hermine und Harry schauten sie beide mit ihren flehensten Dackelblick an.

„Hermine Jane Granger", sagte sie, „gib mir nicht diesen Blick. Ich hab diesen Blick erfunden und du benutzt ihn gegen mich ..." Daraufhin verstärkten Harry und Hermine ihren Blick nur. „...Gut."

„JA!" schrieen Harry und Hermine zusammen.

Harry und Hermine verbrachten den Rest des Tages damit im kleinen Garten draußen zu spielen. Mrs. Granger saß nur dabei und schaute den beiden zu, wie sie fröhlich zusammen rumtollten aber sagte nichts darüber. Nach einer Weile begann langsam die Essenszeit und Mrs. Granger musste die Beiden förmlich auseinander zerren, um Hermine mit nach Hause zu nehmen.

Diese Routine verlief fast ein Jahr lang. Es passierten verschiedene Dinge in diesem Jahr denen Harry völlig ahnungslos gegenüberstand.

**PAUSE**

Jane Granger ging beschäftigt durch die Küche um ein nettes, gesundes Essen für ihre Familie zu kochen. Es war der letzte Tag des Schuljahres und Hermine würde bald nach Hause kommen und würde fürchterlich deprimiert sein weil Harry wieder zurück ins Waisenhaus musste. Jane nahm sich immer den letzten Tag des Schuljahres frei um mit Hermine zu Feiern, aus diesem Grund war sie auch schon zuhause an diesem Tag.

Endlich ging die Vordertür auf und ihre nun siebenjähriger Feuerball kam ins Haus, "Mum, Ich bin zuhause."

„In der Küche Liebling, " antwortete sie.

Hermine setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Esstisch, sie legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände und sah sehr niedergeschlagen aus.

„Fröhlich das die Schule endlich vorbei ist?" fragte sie.

Hermine sah sie nur böse darauf an.

„Also vermisst du schon Harry?" fragte sie

„Fürchterlich", sagte Hermine, "Er ist mein bester und einziger Freund. Manchmal wünschte ich mir er wäre mein Bruder."

„Warum gehst du nicht schon und wäscht dich und ziehst dich um? Dein Vater wird heute früher nach Hause kommen, " sagte Jane fröhlich.

Hermine sprang vom Stuhl und ging aus der Küche und dann den Gang entlang zu ihrem Zimmer. Fast alle Wände in ihrem Zimmer waren von Büchern bedeckt. Weil sie Probleme damit hatte Freunde zu finden, vergrub sie sich in Büchern. Jedenfalls war es so bis sie Harry getroffen hatte. Sie liebte zwar immer noch ihre Bücher, aber hat nun gelernt auch andere Dinge zu genießen.

Unlängst, war ihr größtes Hobby geworden die Schulregeln zu brechen und dabei nicht erwischt zu werden. Es war wie ein Adrenalin Rausch für sie und Harry und es war etwas das sie beide zusammen taten.

Nun, die Regeln die sie brachen waren nicht welche wie Fensterscheiben zu zerbrechen oder in Tests zu Schummeln. Nein, die beiden wendeten sich dem Streiche spielen zu. Es fing alles mit dem Klassenschläger an und begann von dem Moment an zu wachsen. Ihre Streiche waren immer harmlos und lustig und am wichtigsten war ihre Ziele waren immer Schläger.

Ihrer Buch Kollektion wurden schnell Bücher über Streiche und Scherze hinzugefügt. Harry und sie entschieden von Anfang an, dass sie niemals einen Streich zweimal machen würden und welch einem Wunder es auch immer zu verdanken war, sie wurden niemals erwischt.

Nachdem sie aus ihren Gedanken herausfand begann sie sich schnell umzuziehen und sich zu waschen. Danach ging sie zurück in die Küche wo ihre Eltern auf sie warteten.

„Können wir gehen?" fragte Henry Granger.

„Wo gehen wir hin Paps!", fragte Hermine

„Natürlich zu Harry", sagte Henry.

Hermine wurde augenblicklich glücklicher und rannte aus dem Haus raus direkt auf den Rücksitz des Autos wo sie sich anschnallte und ungeduldig auf ihre Eltern wartete. Diese liefen langsam raus zum Auto.

„Bist du dir damit sicher Schatz?" fragte Jane.

„Natürlich, " sagte Henry, "Es ist richtig was wir tun."

Jane nickte nur und ging zum Beifahrersitz während sich Henry auf den Fahrersitz setzte.

Zwanzig Minuten später erreichten sie das Waisenhaus und Hermine sprang gleich aus dem Auto und rannte die Treppen hoch um Harry zu finden.

„Harry", rief Hermine gleich als sie ihn sah.

„Mine", rief Harry während aufsprang und ihr eine Umarmung gab, "Was machst du den hier?"

„Meine Eltern haben mich her gefahren damit ich dich sehn kann, " sagte Hermine.

„Beide?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, los komm, lass uns zu ihnen gehen", sagte Hermine während sie seine Hand nahm und ihn die Stufen runter zog. Aber ihre Eltern konnte man nirgendwo mehr sehn.

Sie begannen sie zu suchen und wurden schließlich im Büro von Mr. Oliver fündig.

„Ah, da sind sie ja", sagte Jane fröhlich.

„Harry, setz dich bitte, da ist etwas das wir besprechen müssen", sagte Mr. Oliver.

Harry nickte und wurde nervös ob vielleicht Hermine und seine Privilegien verboten werden würden.

„Harry, Mr. Und Mrs. Granger hier ist gekommen um dich abzuholen, " sagte Mr. Oliver.

Das hatte Harry nun nicht erwartet, "Huh? Aber was ist mit den Regeln und dem ganzen Zeug?"

„Nun, das ist kein Problem mehr, " sagte Mr. Oliver, "Vielleicht ist es das Beste wenn Mr. Und Mrs. Granger es dir erklären." daraufhin stand er auf und verlass den Raum.

„Harry, " begann Mr. Granger, „wir wollten dich Fragen ob du nicht mit uns nach Hause kommen möchtest?"

„Natürlich möchte er", unterbrach Hermine, mit roten Wangen.

„Beruhig dich meine Liebe", sagte Jane.

„Aber Mummy, das ist eine dumme Frage. Natürlich will Harry mit uns nach Hause kommen um mit uns zu Essen."

Jane rollte darauf nur mit ihren Augen bevor sie weiter sprach, „Was wir meinen, Harry, ist ob du nicht bei uns Leben möchtest?"

Harry dachte eigentlich von sich selbst das er ein schlauer Mann wäre. Er hat Krieg, Liebe und eine Zeitreise überlebt aber er hätte in seinen wildesten Träumen nicht gedacht das so was passieren würde. „Meinen sie damit dass sie mich adoptieren möchten?"

Jane und Henry lächelten gemeinsam, „Das ist genau das, was wir damit sagen wollen."

„Mummy, Daddy, ist das wahr?" fragte Hermine.

Beide nickten, "Wenn es für euch beide ok ist?"

„Mit mir ist das ok", sagte Hermine und schaute dabei erwartungsvoll zu Harry.

„Wog, ich war definitiv nicht auf so was vorbereitet," sagte Harry, "Ich meine, ich dachte schon über Hermine als wäre sie meine Schwester und ich konnte bisher nur davon träumen, dass ich Eltern wie sie hätte aber, ich meine, sind sich sicher?" fragte Harry stotternd.

„Wir hätten dich nicht gefragt, wenn wir uns nicht sicher darüber wären", antwortete Henry.

„Ich hätte da nichts dagegen", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln, das plötzlich verschwand, " aber ich habe eine Bedingung, na ja vielleicht auch zwei."

„Bedingungen?", fragte Henry, "Ein Sechsjähriger hat Bedingungen?"

Harry grinste, "Na ja, Ich hoffte nur dass ich meinen Nachnamen behalten könnte. Ich weiß dass meine richtigen Eltern mich liebten und sie starben um mich zu beschützen. Deswegen ist es wirklich wichtig für mich dass ich etwas von ihnen behalte.

Jane nickte mit einem traurigen Blick in ihren Augen, "Natürlich Liebling, das wäre ok."

Harry lächelte, „Danke ... Mum."

Jane lächelte und drückte Harry an sich zu einer dicken Umarmung, welche ihn sehr an Mrs. Weasleys erinnerte. Nach einer Weile ließ sie ihn los.

„Ich glaube das du noch was von einer zweiten Bedingung gesagt hast", sagte Henry.

„Naja, Ich habe ein paar Geheimnisse über die ich euch sagen müsste es sind wirklich große Geheimnisse, " begann Harry, "Ich möchte nur das ihr mir versprecht das ihr dann geduldig seid und mich erst alles erklären und mich euch alles zeigen lasst bevor ihr reagiert. Das ist alles."

„Was für eine Art Geheimnis?" fragte Henry verwundert.

„Ein paar Gute und ein paar Schlechte, " sagt Harry nervös, „Ich hab nichts Schlimmes getan, falls du an so was gedacht hast aber da sind ein paar schlimme Dinge in meiner Vergangenheit passiert." sagte Harry nervös.

„Ich verspreche dir, wir werden geduldig und ruhig sein, " sagte Henry. Hermine hat ihm schon etwas über Harry's Tante und Onkel erzählt und er vermutete der Harry darüber sprach.

„Danke ... Dad?" sagte Harry vorsichtig.

„Das ist ok ... Sohn?" fragte Henry schmunzelnd.

„Hört sich gut für mich an", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

„Nun dann, lasst uns heimgehen bevor mein Braten anbrennt", sagte Jane.

Harry's erste Woche in seinem neuen zuhause war sehr interessant. Er hat ein Zimmer neben Hermines ihrem bekommen, welches nur ein Bett, einen Tisch, einen Kleiderschrank und ein paar Bücherregale enthielt. Deswegen nahm Jane ihn und Hermine mit zum Einkaufen um diese Dinge zu füllen. Harry wusste, dass er bald mehr über seine zweite Bedingung erklären musste aber für den Moment war er sehr zufrieden.

Harry amüsierte sich wirklich jede Minute dieses Sommers und beschwerte sich nicht ein einziges Mal. Er war glücklich und die Granger's sahen nach ihm als wäre er wirklich ihr Sohn und fragten ihn nie nach seinen Geheimnissen. Harry wusste das er bald etwas sagen musste aber entschied sich dazu zu warten bis Hermine das erstes Mal unbeabsichtigt Magie nutzte.

Hermine nutzte kurz vor Weihnachten das erste Mal aus Versehn ihre Magie. Unglücklicherweise war Harry nicht da um es zu erklären, denn er saß daheim fest mit einer Lungenentzündung. Die Woche davor hatten Hermine und er einen ziemlich spektakulären Streich gegen den Klassenschläger geplant, einen Jungen mit dem Namen Yancy Clemmens, aber die meisten Kinder riefen ihn einfach nur Clemden wenn sie es nicht taten schlug er sie zusammen.

Es war ein einfacher und effektiver Streich. Sie Planten ihn zu mit Kleber und Federn zu übergießen da Teer nicht zu bekommen war und außerdem zu sehr wehtun würde. Nachdem Harry durch seine Lungenentzündung raus war sagte er Hermine das sie auf ihn warten sollte mit dem Streich bis es ihm wieder Besser ging. Unglücklicherweise hatte sie nicht auf ihn gehört. Sie führte den Streich zwar Fehlerfrei aus wurde aber von ihm dabei erwischt. Sofort griff er nach ihrem Arm und wollte sie grade schlagen als auf einmal seine Hand anfing zu brennen wo er sie berührte.

Der Schuldirektor war sehr sauer auf Hermine und hätte nicht gedacht das sie so etwas einem anderen Schüler antun würde und Suspendierte sie der Schule bis nach den Winter Ferien. Hermine wusste dagegen nicht worüber sie mehr Traurig sein sollte, das sie einen anderen Schüler verletzt hatte und nicht wusste wie es passiert war oder das ihr verboten wurde drei Tage zur Schule zu gehen.

Als Hermine an diesem Tag weinend nach Hause kam schaute Mrs. Granger ihre Tochter traurig an. Harry lag der weil auf der Couch und sah fern als er sie kommen sah.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry.

Durch ihre Schluchzer schaffte sie es zu sagen, "Ich wurde Suspendiert nachdem Clem sich an mir verbrannt hatte aber ich weiß nicht wie ich das gemacht hatte. Es ist einfach passiert."

„Also ist es endlich passiert", sagte Harry zu sich in einem halben Flüstern. Er war aber nicht leise genug den beide Jane und Hermine schauten ihn an.

„Was meinst du mit endlich Harry?" fragte Jane.

Harry wurde nervös, " Na ja, ich denke es würde besser sein wenn wir warten bis Paps wieder da ist damit ich es euch erklären kann."

„Harry James Potter, ich möchte dass du das jetzt sofort erklärst, "befahl Jane.

„Aber Mum, ich denke es wäre besser wenn wir auf Paps warten, ich möchte es nicht zweimal erklären müssen", argumentierte Harry. Glücklicherweise für Harry kam Henry in diesem Moment in das aus und schaute sehr enttäuscht aus.

„Ich wurde bei der Arbeit angerufen weil Hermine Suspendiert wurde da sie irgend einem Jungen die Hand verbrannt haben soll", schrie Henry fast.

Harry wusste dass er nun dran war. Er wusste dass er es ihnen schon viel früher hätte sagen sollen aber er wollte nicht dass sie sich Sorgen machten.

Harry nahm die Decke von sich und ging in die Küche wo er sich hinsetzte und wartete dass seine Familie zu ihm kam.

Henry und Jane setzten sich zu beiden Seiten von ihm während Hermine sich gegenüber von ihm hinsetzte.

Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, "Bevor wir anfangen möchte vielleicht irgendjemand einen Tee?"

Jane schaute ihn streng an, "Reden, keinen Tee."

„Mum, ich brauche etwas für meinen Hals und meine Nase wenn ich euch das Erkläre", sagte Harry.

„Ok" sagte Jane als sie aufstehen wollte legte Harry eine leicht eine Hand auf ihre Schulter damit sie sich wieder hinsetzte.

„Du brauchst nicht aufzustehen Mum, ich werde ihn holen", sagte Harry. Jane setzte sich wieder hin aber Harry bewegte sich nicht.

„Zuallererst bevor ich den Tee hole muss ich euch etwas Fragen. Glaubt ihr an Zauberei?"

Jane und Henry schauten Harry mit einem Blick an als glaubten sie er wäre verrückt.

„Nein", sagte Henry einfach, "als Doktor und Wissenschaftler kann ich nicht an Zauberei glauben es hat keine Grundlagen in der Wissenschaft."

„Na schön, "sagte Harry, "aber wie erklärst du dir das Clem sich die Hand verbrannt hat nachdem er Hermine festgehalten hatte und sie Schlagen wollte?"

„Weiß ich nicht, "sagte Henry, "Aber zu sagen dass es Zauberei war ist einfach lächerlich."

„Ist es das?", fragte Harry, "Hermine hatte Angst und ihre Emotionen waren am aufbrausen. Es hört sich als wenn etwas in ihr, ihre bitte nach Hilfe und Verteidigung nachgekommen wäre."

„Harry, woher weißt du das?" fragte Hermine.

„Es ist mir auch schon mal passiert, "sagte Harry, "meistens wenn mein Onkel mich ... na ja du weißt schon."

„Also sagst du uns dass dies gewöhnlich ist für Kinder?" sagte Jane.

„Nicht gewöhnlich aber auch nicht völlig ungewöhnlich, "sagte Harry, "Lasst mich euch etwas zeigen. Na ja, nicht jeder kann das machen aber na ja, ich habe ein wenig Übung." Harry hob dann seine Hand und lies das Teeservice von der Küche auf den Tisch. Zusagen das die Gruppe um Harry überrascht gewesen war, wäre eine Untertreibung. Das einzige woran Harry nicht dachte war das sein junger Körper noch nicht bereit dafür war so viel stablose Magie einzusetzen. Es lies ihn sich sofort daran erinnern das er noch nicht mit seinem Magischen Kern verbunden war, und weder war er für diese Art von Magie vorbereitet. Mehr als das es lies Harry realisieren das er seinen Körper wieder von Anfang an Trainieren musste wenn er seine verlorene Kraft wieder erlangen wollte.

Henry viel sogar von seinem Stuhl, "Dad, bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Harry besorgt.

„Alles in Ordnung Harry, nur ein wenig überrascht, "sagte Henry während er aufstand und sich wieder an den Tisch setzte.

Harry fühlte sich nun aber sehr müde, "Das nicht einfach zu tun während ich Krank bin deswegen denke ich nicht das ich noch in der Lage bin den Tee wieder zurück zu Zaubern. "Danach versank Harry tiefer in seinen Stuhl.

„Also, du kannst Zaubern und ebenso Hermine", sagte Jane.

„Ja, ich denke deswegen wurden Hermine und ich auch so schnell Freunde weil sie eben magisch ist", erklärte Harry.

„So zu was macht dich das dann jetzt?" fragte Henry.

„Ich bin ein Zauberer und Hermine ist eine Hexe, "erklärte Harry. Seine Erkältung forderte ihn wirklich und dabei Stablose Magie zu benutzen zog ihn weiter runter. Mit einem leichten Zittern wurde Harry ohnmächtig.

Harry wachte einige Zeit später wieder auf und sah wie Jane an der Kante seines Bettes saß und ein nasses Handtuch auf seine Stirn legte. "Mum?"

„Ja, ich bin es mein Liebling, "sagte Jane mit einem leichten lächeln, "Fühlst du dich schon besser?"

„Ein wenig. Das zu tun war wirklich nicht sehr Schlau von mir. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen während ich Krank bin, "sagte Harry.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung liebling, "sagte Jane.

„Tut mir leid ich hätte es euch schon viel früher erzählen sollen", sagte Harry leise.

„Ist in Ordnung Liebling", sagte Jane, „aber du wirst es uns noch ein wenig besser Erklären müssen sobald du dich wieder besser fühlst."

„Jawohl Mum, "sagte Harry, "Danke Mum."

Jane beugte sich zu Harry runter küsste Harry leicht auf die Stirn bevor sie Harry verlies damit er sich ausruhen konnte.

Es dauerte eine Woche bis Harry sich ganz erholte und er alles ein wenig bessere Erklären konnte.

„Woher weißt du das alles?" fragte Henry.

„Na ja, meine Mum und Paps, ich meine leiblichen Eltern, waren eine Hexe und ein Zauberer, " sagte Harry, "Ich hatte nie eine Chance sie kennen zulernen das sie Ermordet wurden. Die einzige Grund warum ich soviel weis ist weil meine Tante Petunia mal als sie Betrunken war mir etwas davon erklärt hat, sie konnte sich danach aber glücklicherweise am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr daran erinnern sonst hätte sie mich wohl blutig geschlagen. Ich weiß nur ein wenig aber ich kann immer mal etwas von einer Hexe oder einem Zauberer aufschnappen wenn ich einen sehe."

„Wirklich, "sagte Henry, „Gibt es denn irgendwo wo einen Ort wo man mehr darüber lernen kann?"

„Nun ja, ich hörte über einen Ort, "sagte Harry vorsichtig, "Er nennt sich Winkelgasse. Es soll irgendwo in London sein aber es ist wohl versteckt.

„Verstehe, "sagte Henry, "Weißt du vielleicht wo es ist?"

„Die Person die es mir erzählt hatte meinte da ist Lokal irgendwo bei der Charring Cross Straße und der Eingang wäre irgendwo dort, "erklärte Harry, "aber leider konnte ich mir den Namen des Lokals nicht merken."

„Na ja, wir können dort mal hingehen und schauen ob wir irgendetwas finden, " schlug Henry vor.

„Nun ja, da ist eine Sache die ich gelernt habe, "sagte Harry. Dieses mal war er über den nächsten Teil den er ihnen zusagen hatte sehr Nervös

„Es ist alles in Ordnung Liebes, "sagte Jane während sie Harry's Hand nahm um ihn zu ermutigen.

„Erinnert ihr euch als ich erzählt habe dass meine Eltern ermordet wurden? "fragte Harry nervös. Er wurde viel zu gut im Schauspielern.

„Ja", sagte Jane.

„Nun ja, ich hab etwas über eine berühmte Geschichte in deren Welt gehört. Ihr seht, da war dieser Zauberer der sich selbst Voldemort nannte, aber die meisten Zauberer hatten zuviel Angst vor ihm um ihn bei seinem Namen zu nennen. Jedenfalls, er war ein böser Zauberer der die ganze Welt beherrschen wollte und er tötete alle die keine Reinblütigen Zauberer waren. Es sah nicht gut aus. Er hatte angefangen das Töten zu genießen, vielleicht erinnert ihr euch daran kurz bevor Hermine geboren wurde. Sind viele Menschen gestorben ohne das jemand wusste wie oder warum."

„Ich erinnere mich daran die Polizei wusste niemals was wirklich von sich ging, "sagte Jane.

„Damals wurden eine menge Menschen getötet. Nur ein Mann tat das alles?" fragte Henry.

„Nicht nur er, er hatte Gefolgsleute die sich Todesser nannten. Jedenfalls, all diese Morde endeten mit dem Abend als er meine Eltern tötete."

„Dieser Voldemort Typ hat deine Eltern umgebracht, aber warum bist du nicht tot?" fragte Henry dann sah er den traurigen Blick in Harry Gesicht.

„Für eine lange Zeit hatte ich mir Gewünscht der er mich auch hätte umbringen sollen, "sagte Harry", Die Wahrheit ist, er hatte versucht mich umzubringen aber aus irgendeinem Grund den niemand weiß prallte der Fluch an mir ab und tötete ihn anstatt mich. Der Mann der mir das erzählte hat wohl nicht begriffen dass ich dieser Harry Potter war denke ich. Das einzige was ich vorzuweißen habe ist diese verdammte Narbe und fünf Jahre mit meinen schrecklichen und beleidigenden Verwanden.

Jane konnte sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten und zog Harry in eine Umarmung. Nach einiger Zeit lies sie ihn wieder los nachdem er sich durch den Mangel an Sauerstoff bläulich wurde.

„Tust du dich deswegen manchmal so Erwachsen benehmen?" fragte Henry.

„Ich möchte schnell Erwachsen werden, "sagte Harry", Als ich die Geschichte zum ersten Mal Hörte lies es mich schneller Erwachsen werden als ich es wollte. Aber ich habe meine Schwester welche mich daran erinnert was es heißt Jung zu sein und das muss ich auch manchmal für sie tun."

Hermine lächelte Harry durch ihre tränen an.

Henry lies auf einem einen lauten und tiefen Seufzer von sich, "Als du gesagt hattest du hättest Geheimnise hatte ich nicht so was erwartet."

„Wenn du willst dass ich gehe werde ich das tun", sagte Harry traurig. Er wollte nicht Hermines Chance nach Hogwarts zu gehen ruinieren nur weil er da war.

„Blödsinn, "sagte Henry, "Mein Sohn wird nirgendwo hingehen. Als wir dich Adoptiert haben, haben wir versprochen dich zu Beschützen und uns um dich zu kümmern bis du in der Lage dazu bist das du selbst für dich Sorgen kannst. Es hat sich nichts geändert bis auf das wir jetzt nicht mehr nur ein Hochintelligentes Kind haben sondern zwei hochtalentierte Kinder. Wenn du und Hermine Magier seit dann werden wir euch Unterstützen und werden versuchen euch so zu helfen das ihr soviel Lernen könnt wie es für euch möglich ist."

Harry konnte sich nicht helfen aber er musste seinen Adoptiv Vater angrinsen er fühlte sich Stolz ein Teil dieser netten Familie zu sein. „Danke Paps."

Henry gab Harry eine kurze Umarmung, " Nun ja, da wir alle Ferien haben was würdest du sagen wenn wir versuchen diesen Winkelgassen Ort zu finden."

Harry schaute überrascht auf, " Meinst du das ernst?"

„Natürlich, vielleicht bekommen wir ein paar Bücher für euch zwei damit ihr einen Vorsprung darin habt, "sagte Henry.

„Danke Paps, "sagte Hermine während sie aufsprang und Henry so fest Umarmte wie eine sieben Jährige es nur konnte.

„Wir werden morgen gehen, "sagte Henry.

Der Rest des Abends verging ruhig und gemütlich, obwohl ein wenig Vorfreute in der Luft lag.

Den nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von einer auf seinem Bett auf und abspringenden Hermine geweckt. „Wach auf kleiner Bruder", schrie sie ihn an.

„Hey, ich bin nur ein paar Monate jünger als du", sagte Harry, "vergiss das nicht."

„Wie ich gesagt habe, kleiner Bruder", wiederholte Hermine frech, was Harry dazu brachte aus dem Bett zu springen und Hermine durch sein Zimmer zujagen.

Ein wenig später befand sich Harry im Familienauto auf dem weg nach London.

„Also Harry, du sagtest Charring Cross Straße richtig?"

„Ja Paps, das habe ich jedenfalls gehört, aber er hätte mich auch anlügen können, "sagte Harry während sich Harry eine Baseballmütze über seinen Kopf zog um seine Narbe zu verdecken.

„Warum hast du das an? "fragte Hermine, "du siehst bescheuert aus."

„Verbessere mich wenn ich Falsch liege", begann Harry als er Anfing seine Stiefschwester einen Vortrag zu halten, "bin ich oder bin ich nicht berühmt wegen diesem blöden Voldemort ding. Wäre es nicht schlau diese dumme Narbe und meine Haare zu verdecken damit mich niemand erkennt?"

„Oh grade weil du so schlau bist", sagte Hermine mit einem bösen Blick zu ihm und kreuzte ihre Arme vor sich.

„Oh Mine, du weißt dass ich schlauer bin als du, "sagte Harry um sie zu verärgern.

„Schlauer als ich, " sagte Hermine mit Abneigung, "wer kam auf die Idee mit einem Lineal die Schrauben am Stuhl unseres Lehrers abzuschrauben hmm?"

„Hermine Jane Granger", brüllte Jane vom Vordersitz.

„Uh oh, " sagte Hermine kurz.

Harry lächelte sie böse an da sie sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

„Denk ja nicht das du nicht auch Schwierigkeiten bekommst Harry James Potter", sage Jane während sie ihn ansah um seinen kleinen Sieg zu einem abrupten halt zu bringen.

„Hab ich das richtig verstanden dass du und dein Bruder Streiche spielt?" fragte Henry.

„Ja Dad, aber wir spielen nur Schlägern Streiche, "sagte Hermine, "und auch nur nachdem sie einen anderen Schüler angegriffen haben."

„Und der Lehrer dessen Stuhl ihr sabotiert habt war ein Tyrann? "fragte Henry.

„Ja war er, er behauptete das ich und Harry an einem seiner Tests geschummelt hätten nur weil wir beide die volle Punktzahl erreicht haben und dann ließ er uns noch mal einen sehr schwierigeren Test in verschiedenen Räumen schreiben, "erklärte Hermine, "jemand musste ihm eine Lektion erteilen."

Harry dachte für einen Moment das Hermine es geschafft hätte sich raus zureden aber dann fügte sie „jemand musste ihm eine Lektion erteilen" hinzu und er wusste das sie dafür eine lange Zeit Hauserrest bekommen würden.

„Wir klären dass mit euch beiden sobald wir daheim sind, "sagte Jane. Es war klar das die Insassen der Rücksitze in große Schwierigkeiten geraden werden wenn sie nach hause kommen.

Sie erreicht endlich die Charring Cross Straße wo Mr.Granger das Auto parkte. Die Familie rauschte raus aus dem Auto und begann zu suchen. Harry wusste natürlich genau wo sie hin mussten aber wollte keinen Verdacht erhöhen den sie vielleicht schon haben.

Harry sah dann ein Paar die Strasse entlang laufen wo Harry aufgrund der Kleidung die sie anhanden genau als Zauberer Identifizieren konnten. Er kam auf die Idee das Hermine dies erkennen sollte.

„Hey, Hermine, schau dir die Leute an, sehn die nicht komisch in diesen Klamotten? "fragte Harry unschuldig.

„Harry, es ist nicht nett Scherze über andere Leute Klamotten zu machen? "antwortete Hermine.

„Aber schau sie dir an, sagte er, "Hast du jemals jemanden mit solch seltsamen Klamotten gesehen?"

Hermine schaute sich die Leute genauer an und plötzlich machte es Klick in ihr. "Harry, sie könnten Zauberer sein."

„Wirklich, denkst du? "fragte Harry.

„Mum, Dad, "sagte Hermine, "Schaut mal, diese zwei dort, denkt ihr auch das sie ihr wisst schon was sein könnten?"

„Lass uns ihnen folgen, "sagte Henry. Die Gruppe folgte den seltsam gekleideteten Leuten in einer kurzen Distanz bis sie ein schmutzig wirkendes Gebäude erreichten. Es war so eins wo wenn man nicht wüsste das es überhaupt da ist es nicht einmal bemerken würde. Auf einem Schild über der Tür stand Tropfender Kessel in goldenen Buchstaben.

„Also wenn das kein Lokal ist, "sagte Harry und schaute auf das Schild.

„Worüber redest du? "fragten Jane und Henry gemeinsam.

„Mum, Dad, " sagte Hermine, "könnt ihr es nicht sehn?"

„Was sehn?"

Harry nahm Janets Hand während Hermine die Henrys nahm und zusammen zogen sie die beiden in das Lokal. Als sie drinnen waren sahen Jane und Henry sehr überrascht aus als sie Leute in Umhängen sahen.

Harry versuchte inzwischen sein Gesicht zu verstecken und zog seine Mütze über seine Augen.

Zusammen liefen die vier zusammen zum Barmann.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Henry zu Tom dem Barmann.

„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Ja, umm, das wird sich sicher ein wenig komisch anhören aber ..."

„Lasst mich raten, ihr Kind ist ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe und ihr seid es nicht und ihr wollt ihnen jetzt ein Geschenk kaufen?"

„Richtig", sagte Henry.

„Na dann, " sagte Tom, "Wie wär's wenn ich euch einfach die Gasse zeige?"

„Das wäre sehr nett, danke dir", sagte Jane.

Tom eskortierte sie dann hinter das Lokal zu einer Steinwand. Für einen Moment waren die Granger's wirklich verwirrt bis Tom auf ein paar der Seine klopfte und der Eingang zu der Gasse erschien. "Hier ist es, merkt euch einfach, wenn ihr keine Galleonen habt geht einfach zu Gringotts und lass dort eure Pfund tauschen."

„Ich danke ihnen viel mal für ihre Hilfe Mister", sagte Hermine höflich.

„Kein Problem kleines Fräulein, aber bitte, nenne mich Tom, "sagte Tom.

„Danke dir Tom", sagte Henry.

„Schönen Tag noch, "sagte Tom als er zurück ins Lokal ging.

„Nette Mann", sagte Harry.

„Lasst uns gehen, " sagte Henry und ging als erstes, "Und was denkt ihr wo dieses Gringotts ist?"

Harry machte Hermine nach als sie etwas schüchtern in die vielen verschiedenen Geschäfte schaute und auf die Stände und Magischen Sachen die sie verkauften.

„Harry", sagte Jane als sie ihn rief um ihn aus seiner gespielten Benommenheit rauszuholen.

„Tschuldige Mum, was los?"

„Hast du irgendeine Idee wo dieser Gringotts Ort sein soll?"

„Ich weiß nicht, warum Fragen wir nicht jemanden, "schlug Harry vor als er sich wieder zu Hermine wandte um sich mit ihr umzuschauen.

„Entschuldigen sie, "sagte Henry zu einer Frau die Harry nur zu gut kannte.

„Ja", sagte sie als sie versuchte ihre kleinen Kinder ruhig zu halten, ein Junge und ein Mädchen beide mit brennenden roten Haaren wie die ihrer Mutter. Es nahm Harry jedes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu der jungen Ginny rüber zu rennen und sie zu Küssen aber er wusste wenn er das täte bekämme er eine menge Ärger.

„Hermine, Zauberer Kinder, sagte Harry und zeigte auf die zwei Kinder, "Lass uns Hallo sagen."

Hermine nickte schnell und nahm Harry bei der Hand und zog ihn rüber zu den zweien.

„Hallo", sagte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Hi", sagte der Junge der gelangweilt aussah.

„Hallo, " sagte das kleine Mädchen, "Ich bin Ginny, und das ist mein Bruder Ron."

„Ich bin Hermine, und das ist mein Bruder Harry", sagte sie während sie auf Harry zeigte welche mit einem Winken antwortete.

„Ihr seht aber nicht sehr nach Bruder und Schwester aus, "sagte Ron unhöflich.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley, entschuldige dich sofort, "sagte eine ärgerliche Mrs.Weasley.

„Tschuldigung, "sagte Ron während er zu Boden schaute mit einem saueren Blick auf dem Gesicht.

„Es ist in Ordnung, ich wurde eh Adoptiert, "sagte Harry mit einem kichern.

„Schau Mum, ich hatte recht", sagte Ron.

„Es ist völlig egal ob du Recht hattest, es war kein nettes Benehmen, "schimpfte Mrs.Weasley. "Entschuldigung wegen Ron, er ist in dem alter wo sein Mund schneller ist als sein Hirn."

„Henry und Jane kicherten, "Das würde zu Harry und Hermine dann wohl auch passen."

„Also, sie wollte Hilfe wegen etwas bevor mein Sohn mich unterbrach, " sagte Mrs. Weasley, "Oh, wo sind meine Manieren, ich bin Molly Weasley, dies sind mein Sohn Ron und meine Tochter Ginny."

„Nett sie kennen zu lernen," sagte Jane, "Ich bin Jane Granger, die ist mein Mann Henry, unsere Tochter Hermine und unser Sohn Harry."

„Auch nett sie kennen zulernen, "sagte Mrs.Weasley.

„Ich glaube nicht dass sie uns den weg zu Gringotts zeigen könnten?" fragte Henry.

„Natürlich", sagte Molly, "Ich war eh auf dem Weg dorthin. Lieg ich richtig in der Annahme das sie Muggels sind?"

„Muggels? "fragte Jane.

„Ich nehme das mal als ein Ja, "sagte Molly mit einem kichern, "ein Muggel ist eine Nicht-Magische Person, aber da sie hier sind vermute ich das ihre Kinder Magier sind Ja?"

„Ja", sagte Henry, "Aber wir fanden es erst vor ein paar Tagen heraus. Hermine hatte einen kleinen Unfall in der Schule und Harry wusste es schon und so konnte er es uns erklären. Seine Eltern waren eine Hexe und ein Zauberer aber ... na ja egal."

„Ich verstehe, "sagte Molly, "Naja dann folgen sie mir wenn sie wollen. Ron, nimm deine Schwester bei der Hand."

„Aber Mum, ihre Hand ist so verschwitzt", beklagte sich Ron.

„Ich werde ihre Hand halten, "sagte Harry ein wenig zu eifrig um nicht von den Erwachsene bemerkt zu werden. Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum als er seine Hand Ginny reichte. Ginny wurde rot und nahm die fröhlich die Hand. In diesem Moment konnte Harry fühlen wie sich das Band zwischen ihnen wieder verbannt das in der Zukunft verschwunden war als sie starb. Er hätte sich deswegen selbst in den Hintern beißen können wie konnte er nur so dumm sein. Es gab keinen Zweifel das jedes magische Wesen innerhalb einer halben Meile gefühlt haben muss wir sich das Band geformt hat.

„Was war das? "fragten Ron und Hermine zusammen

„Ich weiß es nicht, "sagte Harry und versuchte sich dumm zustellen ob wohl er genau wusste was passiert war. Das Band der Seelen kümmert sich nicht um Ort und Zeit und genau in diesem Moment wurde es wieder zusammengefügt.

Molly dagegen schaute sich mit großer Interesse das ganze an, sie spürte das der Magiechen Schub von Harry und Ginny kam als ihre Hände sich berührten aber sie konnte bei allem was ihr Lieb war nicht sagen was er verursacht hat aber sie wusste das es etwas Schlechtes sein musste.

Wenigstens konnte die Situation nicht noch Schlimmer werden dachte sich Harry, doch es konnte noch Schlimmer werden warum musste er grade diesen Tag aussuchen um die Winkelgasse und die Zaubererwelt zu erkunden den Tag an dem Albus Dumbledore sich dazu entschied seine Einkäufe ebenfalls zu tun.

„Hallo Molly", sagte Albus während er sich der Gruppe näherte. Seine Augen funkelten wie verrückt. Harry hatte keinen Zweifel dass er genau wusste was diesen Schub verursacht haben musste. Harry hatte glück das Albus wohl der einzige Zauberer in der Gasse war der genau verstand was es war.

„Oh, Hallo Albus, "sagte Molly höflich, " Hast du das eben auch gespürt?"

„

"Oh, hello Albus," said Molly politely, "Did you feel that a bit ago?"

Gewiss habe ich es, "sagte Albus, "Weißt du was geschehen ist?"

„Was ist los", fragte Henry als er bemerkte dass sich niemand in der Gasse mehr bewegte.

„Guten Abend, " sagte Albus zu Harry's Adoptiv Eltern, "Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwart Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

Ein weiters mal ging die Gruppe los und wieder übernahm Henry die Spitze. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch versuchte Harry dem alten Mann nicht in die Augen zuschauen während er versuchte in seinem Kopf seine Erinnerungen zu Sortieren damit falls Albus einen Blick darauf wirft nur Erinnerung der Momentanen Zeit sieht. Er konnte nur hoffen das Albus nicht auffällt wie gut geordnet die Erinnerungen sind.

„Also kann mir jemand Erklären was passiert ist?" fragte er während er die Kinder ansah.

„Ich wollte nicht die Hand meiner Schwester halten aber Harry sagte er würde es machen und als er ihre Hand nahm wurde alles so seltsam, "erklärte Ron mit einem Atemzug. Harry konnte sehn das Ron versuchte wichtig zu wirken

„Danke dir kleiner Mr.Weasley, "sagte Albus und verursachte damit ein Stolzes lächeln auf Rons Gesicht für das Lob.

„Hast du gehört?" brach es aus Ron zu Hermine, "Ich hab dem Schulleiter geholten."

Hermine lächelte leicht den albernen kleinen Jungen an der mit ihr Sprach. Sie machte sich offensichtlich mehr Sorgen um ihren Bruder.

Das erste Mal seit seiner Reise wünschte er sich das er die Zeit noch einem zurück drehen könnte und sich selbst davon abhalten könnte ihre Hand zunehmen. Während der Schulleiter immer näher zu ihm kam schloss er sich selbst in einer Zeitblase um sich mehr Zeit zu geben seine Erinnerungen zu Sortieren und andere zu Verstecken. Als der Schulleiter ihn erreichte wusste er dass er die Blase fallen lassen musste.

„Hallo Harry, " sagte Albus, "Ich bin Albus nett dich kennen zulernen. "Er reichte Harry seine Hand. Harry wusste dass wenn er die Hand von Albus nahm das es für ihn einfacher war seine Erinnerungen zu durchsuchen. Stattdessen senkte er seinen Kopf und lief eilig hinter seine Mutter um sich zu verstecken. Er wusste dass seine Eltern und seine Schwester dieses verhalten extrem Seltsam finden würden aber er musste es Riskieren.

„Es tut mir leid, aber er scheit nach dem, was auch immer passiert ist, ein wenig Schüchtern geworden zu sein. "sagte Jane während sie den Kopf des versteckten Harry streichelte.

„Ich verstehe, "sagte Albus, "Im Grunde, was Harry und der jungen Mrs. Weasley grade passierte ist sehr selten und wurde noch nie bei so Jungen Kindern erlebt.

„Verdammt", flüsterte Harry zu sich was ihm einen kleinen Klaps von seiner Mutter einhaltet die ihn hörte.

„Und was ist grade passiert Albus? "fragte Molly.

„Es scheint so dass jung Harry und Ginny hier eine art Band geformt haben. Es ist sehr selten und ich kann nicht sagen was für eine Art Band es gewesen war da ich es Momentan selbst noch nicht weiß. Aber ich denke dass diese beiden sich sehr nah kommen werden in der Zukunft, " sagte Albus.

Harry schrie und tobte in seinem Kopf wegen seiner eigenen Blödheit. Das einzige was er bisher geschafft hatte war das Albus es bisher nicht geschafft hat ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Oh das ist ja Wundervoll, "sagte Molly welche dann zu Jone schaute, "Magie Bände sind sehr selten und wundervolle Geschenke. Wir sollten uns mal verabreden damit die Kinder zusammen spielen können.

„Natürlich das wäre toll, "sagte Jane, "Ich wollte eigentlich nur ein paar Bücher zum lernen für die Kinder kaufen bis sie alt genug sind um nach Hogwarts zu gehen aber jetzt ihnen zu ermöglichen mit Magischen Kindern zu lernen ist einfach wundervoll."

„Natürlich", sagte Molly, "Haben sie einen Kamin? Wenn sie haben tun wir sie einfach ins Flohnetzwerk einfügen.

Harry bemerkt kaum die startende Unterhaltung zwischen Jane und Molly stattdessen Konzentrierte er sich auf die stark rot werdende Ginny Weasley. Er konnte den Kampf ihrer Gefühle auf ihrem Gesicht spielen sehn.

Es war dann als Harry realisierte das Ginny in diesem Alter noch davon Geträumt haben muss einmal sich in Harry Potter zu verlieben. Stattdessen formte sich ein seltsames Band zwischen ihr und irgendeinem Harry, wie wenig sie doch wusste.

Harry lief zu Ginny, "Es ist okay Ginny, ich verspreche dir das dein Traum war werden wird. "Ginny schaute ihm dann in die Augen während er leicht seine Mütze hochschob um ihr seine oh so berühmte Narbe zu zeigen. Ihre Augen wurden größer und Harry zog seine Mütze wieder runter. Harry bemerkte wie Albus versuchte zu sehn was Harry ihr gezeigt hatte.

„Mr.Granger, " sagte Albus, "Habe ich richtig verstanden das sie Nicht-magisch sind?"

„Ja", sagte Mr.Granger. Harrys Gedanken begannen zurasen als er bemerkte was Albus versuchte.

"Mr. Granger," said Albus, "Am I to understand that you are non-magical?" Er durchsuchte Henrys Erinnerungen. Harry konnte genau den Moment sehn als Albus fand wer genau Harry war. Es ließ Harry sofort sauer werden.

„Also sind das ihre einzigen Kinder? "fragte er als er weiterfuhr die Erinnerungen zu durchsuchen. Er wusste schon über Harry und was Harry ihnen erzählt hatte aber er hatte noch nicht gefunden wie Harry zu ihnen kam oder warum. Er war fast da als ihn jemand Gewaltvoll von außen aus den Erinnerungen riss.

Er war geschockt als er jemanden in seinem Kopf schreien hörte, "Bleib aus den Köpfen meiner Familie draußen, du hast nichts darin zu tun. Du weißt wer ich also lass sie in ruhe. Wenn du wissen willst was mit meinem Onkel und meiner Tante passiert ist hättest du vielleicht mal nach mir sehn sollen oder besser warum schaust du dir nicht mal die Polizei Berichte durch was an meinem sechsten Geburtstag passiert ist du lästiger alter Mann. "So schnell wie es anfing endete es auch. Albus schaute runter zu Harry welcher in seine Augen Blickte und es ließ einen kalten Schauer durch Albus laufen als er die Wut Abneigung gegen ihn erkennen konnte.

„Sie sind es, aber Harry ist Adoptiert, " sagte Henry", Nun ja, ich denke meine Frau möchte dann weiter. Wenn sie uns entschuldigen würden?"

„Genießen sie den Tag", erwiderte Albus. Er schaute ein letztes Mal zu Harry und schüttelte sich bevor er zur Aparations Seite lief und herauszufinden warum Harry nicht mehr mit seinen Verwanden lebte. Mehr als das wollte er wissen wie Harry das gemacht hatte. Ein sieben Jähriger sollte nicht die Macht haben in den Kopf von Albus Dumbledore einzudringen.

**Translater Note: So sorry das es solange gedauert hatte mit Kapitel 2 aber ich hab ja auch noch andere Dinge zu tun. Denke das ich das nächste Kapitel so in einer Woche schaffe Fertig zu Übersetzen, Betalesen zu lassen und Hochzuladen. **


	3. Behebung eines Fehlers

**Harry Potter and the Time Mage **

by maxfic

**Harry Potter und der Zeit Magier**

übersetzt ins Deutsche von AceToKai

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, alle Charaktere aus der Geschichte gehören J.K.Rowling

**Anmerkung: **Diese Fanfic stammt eigentlich von einen anderen Autor (MaxFic), aber in Englisch. Als ich sie gelesen habe, fand ich sie so gut, dass ich sie ins deutsche übersetzt habe. Ich hoffe ich mach dem Autor (MaxFic) keine Schande und wünsche euch genauso viel Spaß beim lesen wie mir beim übersetzen.

Und dann möchte ich noch herzlich meiner Betaleserin und Freundin ravenfeather danken für ihre Hilfe bei diesem Projekt.

**Kapitel 3: Beheben eines Fehlers**

Harry lief kochend vor Wut mit seiner Familie und seinen Freunden zusammen. Er merkte kaum wie Ginny seine Hand nahm, aber er fühlte dieses angenehme Kribbeln durch ihn fließen, dass durch das Band das sie nun teilten entstand.

Als sie Gringott's erreichten hatten Jane und Molly jedes bisschen an Informationen geteilt um einen Termin auszumachen, damit die vier Kinder miteinander spielen konnten.

„Hey dad", sagte Harry, als sie eintraten.

„Ja Harry?" sagte er während er zu seinem Sohn sah. Er lächelte als er bemerkte das Harry und Ginny Händchen hielten.

„Dad, meinst du das vielleicht ... Ich meine da meine Eltern, Magier waren ... meinst du das sie vielleicht irgendwas für mich hinterlegt haben?" fragte Harry, wissend das sie es taten.

„Naja, wir können mal nachfragen", sagte Henry.

„Ok, aber denkst du wir könnten das Privat machen, ich möchte nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit als ich ohnehin heute schon bekommen habe, " sagte Harry deutlich.

„Natürlich", sagte Henry.

„Los komm Ginny, "sagte Molly, "Es ist Zeit zu gehen."

„Bye Ginny, Bye Ron", sagte Hermine während sie versuchte schnell von Ron wegzukommen welcher nicht aufhörte damit zu prahlen Dumbledore geholfen zu haben.

„Bye Hermine", sagte Ron, „bye Harry. "

„Bye Ron", sagte Harry. Er schaute dann zu Ginny, " Bye Ginny."

„Bye Harry, " sagte Ginny, während sie nur ungern seine Hand los ließ." Bye Hermine." Sie rannte dann zu ihrer Familie welche schon am Eingang auf sie warteten.

„Harry, " sagte Henry", Dieser Goblin bringt uns zu einem der Verlies Verwalter."

„Großartig", sagte Harry. Da nach warteten die vier darauf dass der Goblin kam. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein kleiner Goblin kam herein und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Guten Abend, ich bin Snotspool, " sagte der Goblin, " Wie kann ich ihnen Helfen?"

„Ja, naja mein Sohn hier möchte wissen ob seine Eltern irgendwelche Konten für ihn hinterlassen haben." sagte Henry.

„Und ihr Name Sir, " sagte Snotspool während er zu Harry sah.

„Harry James Potter, " sagte Harry.

„Ich verstehe, " sagte Snotspool, " haben sie ihre Schlüssel?"

„Tut mir leid, mir wurden nie irgend welche Schlüssel gegeben", sagte Harry", Wenn keine Schlüssel mir gegeben wurden, gibt es da eine Möglichkeit das eine Kopie von allen Schlüssel bekommen kann?"

„Natürlich Mr. Potter, " sagte Snotspool, " Aber wir müssen erst alle ihre alten Schlüssel zerstören."

Harry nickte, " Ok, aber wie?"

„Die Schlüssel sind Magisch gebunden, wir müssen nur die Schüssel identifizieren und sie sich selbst Zerstören lassen.

„Verrückt", sagte Harry, Er übernahm das Wort mal vor langer Zeit von Ron, und heute benutzte er es wieder deswegen dachte sich Harry dass es ok wäre wenn er wieder benutzen würde.

„Ich werde in ein paar Momenten mit den passenden Familienbuch zurückkommen damit wir alles einrichten können", sagte Snotspool.

Er eilte aus dem Raum und kam ein paar Minuten später mit einem großen Wälzer zurück welches er mit einem lauten Knall auf den Tisch fallen ließ.

„Also, um neue Schlüssel zu machen und die Alten zu zerstören, musst du nur deine Hand auf dieses Buch legen und sagen Transfero Claimitus´ und danach können wir alles Weitere besprechen, " erklärte Snotspool.

Harry zögerte gar nicht lange da ihn die Aufregung schon übermannte. Er könnte ein paar wirklich tolle Sachen machen wenn er erstmal Zugang zu seinem Verließ hatte. Harry legte seine Hände auf das Buch und sagte die magischen Worte. Das Buch leuchtete für eine Sekunde und dann Signalisierten fünf Lampen die Ankunft von den fünf Verließ Schlüssel.

„Fünf?" fragte Henry.

„Der junge Mr. Potter hier ist sehr vermögend", sagte Snotspool.

Henry und Jane waren sehr überrascht über diese Nachrichten, aber Harrys nachgeahmte Verblüffung war einfach nicht so gut wie sein normaler Auftritt. Albus hatte ihn heute echt aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Du hast dein Treuhand Verließ an welches du jederzeit kannst. Es ist für die Schule und ein paar lustige Sachen laut dieser Notiz. Dann gibt's noch das Verließ des Familienguthaben welches für Anlagen an der Magier und Muggel Börse bestimmt ist. Dann ist da noch das Familien Rücklagen Verließ welches für jedweder Art von Notfall bestimmt ist, die meisten Familien benutzen diese Verließ um Lösegeld oder Söldner im falle einer Entführung zu bezahlen. Du hast dann noch das Ausgaben Verließ welches deine Eltern für tägliche Einkäufe verwendeten. Und zuletzt ist da noch das Archivierungs- Verließ, welches mit Familien Erbstücken und solchen Sachen gefüllt ist."

„Wow", sagte Hermine während die anderen nur fassungslos da saßen.

„Nun ja, Mr.Potter kann nur an das Treuhand und Archivierungs- Verließ bis zu seinen 17 Geburtstagen. Bis dahin, muss er von einem Vormund begleitet werden, " erklärte Snotspool.

„Wir sind sein Vormund, aber wir verdienen mehr als genug Geld, " sagte Henry der sich langsam von seinem Schock erholte." Deswegen haben wir kein Bedarf uns in Harrys anderen Anlagen einzumischen. Aber, ich denke Harry würde gerne mal das Archivierungs- Verließ sehen und vielleicht etwas Geld aus seinem Treuhand Verließ entnehmen."

„Natürlich Sir, " sagte Snotspool, " Und dürfte ich ihnen einen Vorschlag unterbreiten?"

„Natürlich dürfen sie", sagte Henry.

„Könnte ich sie vielleicht für einen unseren Endlos Portmonees begeistern? Es tut automatisch Geld vom Treuhand Verließ zu ihrem Portmonee transferieren solange Geld darin ist." erklärte Snotspool. Eines auf das sich Harry immer verlassen konnte war das ein Goblin immer versuchen würde jemanden etwas zu Verkaufen wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam.

„Das klingt gut, " sagte Henry, " Wie viel kostet es?"

„Dreißig Galeonen und dann zehn Sickel jeden Monat, " sagte Snotspool.

Henry schaute zu Harry, " Es ist deine Entscheidung."

„Ich nehme es, " sagte Harry, " Haben sie irgendetwas Ähnliches um Muggel Geld zu wechseln?"

„Wir haben etwas Neues bekommen gerade diese Woche um genau zu sein, wegen den Ferien es nennt sich Endlose Brieftasche es macht dasselbe", sagte Snotspool", weil es neu ist kostet es 40 Galleonen am Anfang und dann zehn Sickel im Monat plus Aufschlag auf das gewechselte Geld jeden Monat."

„Das nehme ich, " sagte Harry", Könnten sie mir eine List mit dem Guthaben aus all meinen Verließen jeden Monat per Muggel Post schicken? "

„Natürlich Mr.Potter, sie wären überrascht wie viele Magier sich nicht um solche Sachen kümmern", sagte Snotspool.

„Wirklich gut überlegt Harry", sagte Henry.

Harry lächelte stolz zu seinem Adoptiv Vater, " Danke dad, aber meine besten Ideen kommen von dir zuzuhören."

„Schau, " sagte Henry zu Jane", Ich sagte dir ja, er hörte zu, als ich ihm etwas über Geld und Bankgeschäfte beibrachte."

„Ja", sagte Jane, auch wenn sie nicht sehr glücklich über den Zeitpunkt war, wo er es wieder erwähnte.

„Nun, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden Mr.Potter, " sagte Snotspool", Ich werde sie zu ihrem Archivierungs- Verließ bringen."

„Danke", sagte Harry während er und seine Familie dem Goblin zu den Wägen, Harry zog wieder seine Baseballmütze auf, damit ihn niemand erkennt.

Nach einer aufregenden Fahrt zum Verließ, überfiel Henry eine fürchterliche Übelkeit.

„Hier wären wir Mr. Potter, " sagte Snotspool, " Ich werde hier mit deinen Eltern warten bis sie fertig sind."

„Können sie nicht mit kommen?" fragte Harry obwohl er genau wusste dass sie nicht konnten.

„Tut mir Leid Mr. Potter aber wenn sie, sie begleiten würden auch wenn es nur auf Steg wäre, würden sie einen sehr schmerzvollen und grauenhaften Tot erleiden", erklärte Snotspool.

„Oh, wenn das so ist, " sagte Harry schwer schluckend, "Wir sehen uns dann gleich."

Sie nickten Harry zu, während er geradewegs in Richtung Verliestür lief. Er öffnete die Tür und ging hinein. Im Vergleich zum letzten Mal als er hier drinnen war, könnte der Inhalt vielleicht wenigstens dieses Mal ein Leben retten.

Innen waren alle möglichen Sachen. Da waren Bücher, Schwerter, Dolche, Rüstungen, Ringe und Ohrringe von welchen er genau wussten welche er nehmen würde nachdem er das wichtigste aus dem Verließ geholt hatte. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Sockel auf dem ein dickes Buch lag. Auf dem Einband des Wälzers lag ein einzelner versiegelter Umschlag. Harry lief rüber zum Sockel und griff mit zitternden Händen nach dem Umschlag und begann ihn zu öffnen. Er war erleichtert, dass es dieselben Briefe waren wie das letzte Mal. Der Unterschied war diesmal, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.

Darin stand:

_Wir senden diesen Brief über eine Sicherheits- Eule zu Gringott's, weil wir dachten es müsste etwas hinterlassen falls das Schlimmste eintritt. Natürlich kann Gringgots die Zeit und das Datum überprüfen wann dieser Brief abgegeben und im Verlies verstaut wurde. Ich bin mir sicher du findest es merkwürdig warum wir dir dies alles erzählen. Kurz bevor wir diesen Brief schrieben versteckten James und ich uns mit dem Fidelius Zauber. Dies ist ein spezieller Zauber um jemanden zu Verstecken welcher einer Person verwendet welches dies Geheimnis verwahrt. Diese Person wird auch Geheimniswahrer genannt. Unser Geheimniswahrer war ein Schulfreund deines Vaters mit dem Namen Peter Pettigrew. Wir erzählten absichtlich vielen Leuten das Sirius Black, Harry's Pate, sei unser Geheimniswahrer um Voldemort abzuschütteln. Wenn wir tot sind war der Verräter Peter Pettigrew und nicht Remus Lupin wie wir fürchteten. Ich hoffe dass dies nicht der Fall ist weil das bedeuten würde dass mein Mann, Sohn und ich alle tot sind. Meine einzige Hoffnung beim senden dieses Briefes ist, das damit Sirius vor einem grauenvollen Schicksal bewahrt wird und das der Gerechtigkeit genüge getan wird. _

_Dieser Brief wurde unterzeichnet mit einem Blutpackt welches diesen Brief unbestreitbar und völlig der Wahrheit entsprechend unter den Rechten des Ordens des Merlins macht._

_Lily Ann Potter und James Alexander Potter_

_An unseren liebsten Harry, _

_Wenn durch irgendein Wunder du überlebt hast Harry und wir beide gestorben sind, wollen wir das du weißt das dein Vater und ich das wir alles versucht haben um dich zu beschützen. Ich hoffe du kannst uns verzeihen das wir nicht für dich da seien konnten. Ich möchte dass du weißt dass die Zeit mit dir das größte Geschenk meines Lebens war und ich für nichts auf der Welt die Zeit mit dir für irgendetwas aufgegeben hätte._

_Ich hoffe das du ein fröhliches Leben und bist geborgen aufgewachsen. Ich hoffe du bist aufgewachsen und wusstest wer deine Familie ist. Ich hoffe sogar noch mehr das Sirius dir nicht zu viele von seinen Streichen beigebracht hat. Dein Vater ist nicht glücklich darüber dass ich das Geschrieben habe aber das ist sein Problem. Sei ein guter Junge und lerne fleißig. Vergiss niemals dass wir dich lieben._

_Wir lieben dich für immer, _

_Mum_

Egal wie oft Harry diesen zweiten Brief auch las es brachte ihm immer Tränen in die Augen. Dieses mal sogar noch mehr, weil er nun noch die Chance hatte Sirius zu befreien bevor es zu spät ist.

Harry las noch mal beide Briefe bevor er sie faltete und sie sicher in eine kleine Tasche aus dem Verließ legte. Nachdem wendete sich Harry den Ringen und Ohrringen zu. Er war aber nur an einem Ring und einem Paar Ohrringen interessiert.

Harry fand den kleinen Silbernen Ring mit einer einzigen Saphirblauen Rune welcher einfach nur als der Ring des Literaten bekannt war. Er nahm ihn und packte ihn schnell in eine Schachtel. Dann fand er die Ohrringe, welche er Hermine zu Weihnachten schenken wollte. Es waren silberne Ohrringe mit einer Saphirblauen Rune, welche auch als die Ohrringe des Literaten bekannt waren.

Nun legte er die Ohrringe zu dem Ring in die Schachtel. Die beiden gehörten einmal Rowena Ravenclaw und ihrem Mann. Sie beide hatten die gleiche Eigenschaft ihr Wissen durch Lesen zu erhöhen.

Harry wusste das Jane und Henry sicher nicht begeistert waren das Hermine sich Ohrlöcher dafür stechen lassen musste um sie zu benutzen, aber er war sich sicher sie würden nicht beschweren wenn sie erstmal das Resultat sahen. Er legte die Box in die Tasche schloss sie und aktivierte ein Versiegelungs- Zauber um die Sachen darin zu schützen.

Harry überlegte noch ob er nicht noch ein paar Bücher raussuchen sollte um sie mitzunehmen, entschied sich aber dann dagegen, da er sich daran erinnerte, was das letzte mal passiert war, als ihm ein paar der Bücher gestohlen wurden und gegen ihn selbst eingesetzt worden waren und dies war etwas was er diesmal nicht Riskieren wollte. Wenn er wirklich welche lesen wollte konnte er auch wieder zurückkommen und sie hier im Verließ anschauen. Harry wollte auch gerne ein paar der Waffen mitnehmen aber dagegen sprach, dass er sie momentan einfach nicht brauchte.

Glücklich, dass er genau das hatte was er wollte, verließ er das Verlies und ging wieder zu seiner Familie.

„Ich habe etwas wichtiges darin gefunden." sagte Harry als er zurückkam: "Um genau zu sein habe ich da drin eine menge wichtiger Sachen gefunden aber dieses Spezielle war sehr wichtig. Ich habe auch zwei Briefe von meinen Eltern gefunden", sagte Harry aufgeregt während er sich hinsetzte. Er hoffte, dass sie ihm helfen würden, bei seinem nächsten großen Problem. Nämlich diesen Brief den richtigen Leuten zu schicken.

„Das ist ja wundervoll Harry", sagte Hermine und umarmte Harry.

„Ja, das ist es, " strahlte Harry", Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch. Ich liebe euch wirklich sehr. Aber ein teil von mir wir immer meine richtigen Eltern lieben und die Möglichkeit etwas zu Lesen was sie geschrieben haben ist einfach unglaublich für mich."

„Wir verstehen das", sagte Jane und gab ihm eine leichte Umarmung, der arme Henry konnte nicht viel sagen während der Wagen mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit Richtung Oberfläche raste.

Als sie endlich wieder „festen Boden unter den Füßen" hatten so wie Henry es nannte, verließen sie die Bank in Richtung Buchhandlung. Das aller erste Buch nach dem Hermine griff war „Geschichte Hogwarts" und es verlangte jedes bisschen von Harrys Selbstkontrolle sich nicht sofort vor lauter lachen auf den Boden zu werfen. Sie sammelten noch eine weile andere Bücher.

Harry suche vor allem Bücher die die Zaubererwelt ihnen erklären würde. Er nahm sogar ein paar Bücher über Politische Strukturen und über das System der Zaubererwelt. Nur um sicher zu gehen nahm er auch noch ein Buch über Quidditch mit.

Nachdem sie ihre Bücher gezahlt haben verließen sie das Geschäft und liefen die Winkelgasse entlang, als sie an „Eyelops Owl Emporium" vorbei liefen blieb Hermine stehen.

„Mum, wir sollten eine Eule kaufen", sagte Hermine", Ron meinte das er jetzt Eulen vom Schulleiter bekommen würde jetzt da er wichtig wäre und er erklärte das in der Zauberer Welt, Eulen die Post ausliefern. So wäre es auch einfacher Mrs.Weasley Briefe zu schicken."

Selbst wenn Harry, Hermine schon so lange kannte, war er trotzdem immer wieder erstaunt über die Dinge, die sie sagte und machte. Es war einfach erstaunlich.

„Das ist eine gute Idee Mine", stimmte Harry schnell zu.

Sie gingen in den Laden und zu Harrys Erstaunen fand er Hedwig, er verstand zwar nicht wie es möglich war ,das sie hier war aber sie war da und Harry würde sie immer wieder erkennen." Ich möchte diese Eule, " sagte er aufgeregt zum Ladenbesitzer.

„Ah, nette Wahl, " sagte der Ladenbesitzer, " Sie ist hier schon seit Jahren und niemand hat sie je gekauft. Ich verstehe echt nicht warum. Vielleicht hat sie ja auf dich gewartet."

Hermine sah etwas traurig aus da Harry sich eine Eule ausgesucht hatte obwohl es ihre Idee gewesen war. „Beeile dich Hermine und such dir auch eine Eule aus Hermine, " sagte Harry, " Sehe es als ein vorgezogenes Weihnachtsgeschenk an."

Hermine schaute sich freudig die vielen verschiedenen Eulen im Geschäft an während der Ladenbesitzer zwei Käfige mit Futter bereit machte. Hermine entschied sich für eine hübsche gefleckte Kreischeule. Harry zahlte für beide Eulen und sie verließen den Laden. Nachdem sie nun alles hatten verließen sie die Winkelgasse und fuhren nach Hause.

Am nächsten Morgen war Weihnachten und alle tauschten aufgeregt die Geschenke. Hermine war über die Ohrringe echt überrascht aber erst noch mehr nachdem Harry ihr erklärte was sie taten. Jane war darüber natürlich nicht sehr erfreut.

„Harry, warum gibt's du deine Schwester ausgerechnet Ohrringe, " beschwerte sich Jane, " Sie ist noch zu jung um anzufangen Ohrringe zu tragen."

„Aber Mum", fing Harry an aber wurde durch Hermine unterbrochen.

„Mum, ich bin das einzige Mädchen in meiner Klasse die keine Ohrlöscher hat", sagte Hermine. Harry begann daran zu glauben das Hermine eine wirklich fantastische Ministerin für Magie abgeben würde. Dieser Gedanke erinnerte Harry sich an die Briefe und was er bald erledigen musste.

„Nebenbei, " fügte Harry hinzu, " Dies sind nicht nur wirklich nette und hübsch aussehende Ohrringe sie sind auch Magisch welche Hermine helfen werden sehr viel schneller zu lesen und zu lernen, sehr viel schneller als ihr euch überhaupt vorstellen könnt."

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Jane.

„Da war ein Buch im Verließ in welchem Stand was sie machen. Diese Ohrringe haben dieselbe Macht wie dieser Ring welchen ich auch von dort habe." Harry hielt dann den Ring hoch um ihn ihr zu zeigen.

Jane war zwar immer noch nicht ganz umgestimmt aber Harry und Hermine konnten sehen wie sie langsam nachzugeben schien." Ok, Ich werde dich morgen mitnehmen damit du sie gestochen bekommst."  
„JA" rief Hermine und sprang auf und ab während sie dabei Harry umarmte.

Harry bekam ein paar neue Kleider, und das meist beliebteste Geschenk zu Weihnachten bei den Granger's, Bücher. Am Nächsten Tag kämpften sich Hermine und Jane durch die dicht bedrängten Geschäfte welche wohl unvermeidbar sind am Tag nach Weihnachten. Hermine schaffte es sogar irgendwie ihre Mutter dazu dass sie sich ihre Haare schneiden lassen durfte um ihre neuen Ohrringe zu zeigen.

Harry argumentierte einen großen Teil des Tages damit zu überlegen wie er am besten Sirius befreite. Die einleuchtenste Wahl wäre Dumbledore gewesen, aber nachdem was gestern in der Winkelgasse passiert ist, Harry war noch immer ziemlich böse auf den alten Mann. Dennoch, nachdem Harry keine andere alternative fand, war er dazu gezwungen den verrückten alten Mann zu schrieben.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,_

_Sir, ich weiß das unser treffen vor ein paar Tagen etwas seltsam verlief und es tut mir leid das ich so reagierte aber ich bin sehr Beschützend wenn es um meine Adoptiv Familie geht. Ich überreagierte etwas da ich zu der Zeit ziemlich sauer war und meine Magie etwas dadurch außer Kontrolle geriet. Es war wegen diesem komischen Bund Ding worüber sie redeten und ich war wirklich sehr verwirrt. Ich hoffe sie können mir vergeben. Ich bin mir selbst noch nicht sicher wie ich das angestellt habe. _

_Ich schreibe ihnen wegen einem Brief welchen ich im Archivierungs- Verließ meiner Eltern gefunden habe und welcher mich wirklich sehr verwirrt hat. Ich bin noch etwas ängstlich diesen Brief ihnen zu schicken da ich noch ziemlich Unsicher bin wenn es um Eulenpost geht und ich möchte nicht das dieser Brief verloren geht. Ich würde mich wirklich darüber freuen wenn sie vorbei kommen könnten so das ich ihnen den Brief zeigen könnte. Ich weiß das sie wirklich sehr Beschäftigt seien müssen und das sie eine Schule am laufen halten müssen aber da ja gerade Ferien sind, dachte ich das sie sich etwas Zeit frei nehmen könnten um mich zu sehen. Ich habe nur das Gefühl das der Brief sehr wichtig ist._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Harry J. Potter_

„Komm her Hedwig, " sagte Harry zu seiner allzu bekannten Schneeeule. Sie flog vom Kleiderschrank zum Schreibtisch wo Harry den Brief mit Liniertem Papier und einem Muggel Füller schrieb. Er faltete ihn und band ihn an ihr Bein. „Sicheren Flug und komm bald nach Hause." Er öffnete dann das Fenster und lies Hedwig nach draußen fliegen.

Es war ca. eine Stunde vergangen da kam Hermine mit Xerxes, ihrer Eule, in sein Zimmer.

„Harry, wo ist Hedwig?"

„Sie ist draußen einen Brief für mich überbringen, " sagte Harry.

„Zu wem? Hast du an Ginny geschrieben?" fragte sie und brachte Harry dazu etwas rot zu werden.

„Nein, ich habe einen Brief an den Schulleiter geschickt", sagte Harry", Da war etwas in meinem Verließ, weswegen ich ihn etwas Fragen musste. Und bevor du fragst, ich bin mir sicher das es unsere Eltern nicht verstehen werden, weil ich es selbst nicht wirklich verstehe und da sind auch viele Zaubereiausdrücke darin."

„Harry, kann ich ihn sehen?" fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Welchen?"

„Den von deinen Eltern."

Harry gab ihr den Brief, aber erst nach einem ziemlich strengen", Aber bitte pass gut darauf auf."

Hermine las den Brief und vergoss ein paar Tränen", Das ist wirklich ein wundervoller Brief Harry."

Harry lächelte", Ich weiß. Aber weißt du was ich am meisten daran mag?"

„Nein was?"

„Der Duft", sagte Harry", Du kannst etwas von dem Parfüm meiner Mutter darauf riechen. Ich kann mich so gut an den Geruch erinnern."

Hermine roch vorsichtig an dem Papier", Wundervoll Harry", Sie gab dann den Brief wieder Harry welcher ihn schnell wieder in der Magischen Box verpackte.

„Komm schon, lass uns essen gehen", sagte Hermine nachdem sie Xerxes auf dem Schreibtisch abgesetzt hatte.

Es war nur paar Tage später als es an der Tür klopfte und ein unerwarteter Besuch erschien.

„Hallo sir", sagte Henry welcher den Mann im Anzug vor ihm nicht erkannte.

„Hallo Henry, nett sie wieder zu sehen." sagte der Mann.

„Tut mir leid, kennen wir uns?" fragte Henry.

„Ah, tut mir leid wegen meines Äußeren aber wenn man in Muggelstädten ist, ist es da nicht am besten wie ein Muggel auszusehen und nicht wie ein Zauberer", sagte der Mann.

„Oh, entschuldigen sie", sagte Henry", Ich habe sie nicht erkannt. Albus Dumbledore oder?"

„Allerdings", sagte Albus", Ist Harry vielleicht hier?"

„Ja, nur einen Moment, ich denke er und Hermine lesen grade in seinem Zimmer. Da haben wir nämlich alle Zauberer Bücher. Wir verwahren die Muggel Bücher in Hermines Zimmer so dass sie nicht vertauscht werden. Nebenbei ist es auch einfacher die Bücher nur ein Zimmer abzuschließen als Beide im falle das Gäste kommen. Die meisten Leute denken dann nur dass Harry etwas Chaotisch wäre, aber in dem Alter kann man das auch vermuten denke ich", erklärte Henry während er ihm den weg zu Harrys Zimmer zeigte. An der Tür klopften sie.

„Herein", sagte Harry durch die Tür.

Dumbledore gluckste ein wenig, da das genau dieselben Worte waren die auch er immer sagte, wenn jemand an seine Tür klopfte. Henry öffnete die Tür", Harry, du hast Besuch",

„Wer?" fragte Harry.

„Professor Dumbledore", sagte Henry.

„Oh, großartig", sagte Harry fröhlich.

Albus betrat das Zimmer hinter Henry und schaute sich etwas um. Harry schien es gemütlich und glücklich zu haben in seiner momentanen Situation. Nachdem er den Polizei Bericht gelesen hatte, was an seinem sechsten Geburtstag geschah, war er fröhlich darüber das Harry ein kleines Stückchen Glück gefunden hatte. Er war noch fröhlicher als er in Harrys Augen sah und nichts von der Wut zusehen war die noch vor einigen Tagen darin war.

„Nett dich wieder zusehen Harry", sagte Albus", Du sagtest du hättest einen Brief in deinem Familien Verließ gefunden weswegen du mit mir sprechen möchtest.

„Ja Sir", sagte Harry", Hermine, Dad, könnte ich bitte mit dem Schulleiter alleine sprechen?"

„Sicher Harry", sagte Henry. Er wusste wie wichtig diese Briefe für Harry waren und wenn er etwas Privatsphäre mochte, sollte er sie haben.

„Ich werde euch etwas Tee hoch bringen", sagte Hermine hilfsbereit.

„Danke dir Mine", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln. Er schaute zu wie die beiden das Zimmer verließen und plötzlich fühlte sich Harry wirklich nervös so alleine mit dem Schulleiter in einem Zimmer. Harry nahm einen großen Atemzug um sich langsam darauf vorzubereiten.

„So, lass uns mal diese Briefe anschauen", sagte Albus.

Harry nahm die Box und öffnete das Schloss. Er griff hinein und zog der Brief über Sirius heraus. Er übergab den Brief vorsichtig an den Professor mit einem kurzen", Bitte seien sie Vorsichtig."

Dumbledore las den Brief durch und Harry konnte nicht darum kommen sich mit Genugtuung mit anzusehen wie langsam die Farbe aus dem Gesicht des Schulleiters verschwand.

„Was meint sie Sir?" fragte Harry, "Und warum habe ich nie meinen Paten getroffen, diesen Sirius Black?"

„Nun ja Harry, das ist eine etwas lange Geschichte", sagte Albus", Ich denke nicht dass du sie hören solltest."

„Sir, bitte, von dem anderen Brief meiner Eltern scheint es dass sie ihn wirklich gemocht haben und dass er auch mich sehr mochte, aber ich habe ihn nie getroffen", sagte Harry.

Albus seufzte tief", Dies ist keine besonders angenehme Geschichte Harry aber wenn du möchtest. In der Nacht in der deine Eltern getötet worden sind, glaubte man dass Sirius Black deine Eltern betrogen hatte und Voldemort erzählt hatte wo sie waren. Niemand wusste das Peter Pettigrew der wirklicher Geheimniswahrer war. Am nächsten Tag verfolgte Sirius, Peter mit der Absicht ihn zu Töten. Die komplette Straße wurde Zerstört, es starben 12 Muggel und Peter dabei. Wir glaubten das Sirius es tat, aber nun beginne ich zu glauben das Peter für all das verantwortlich ist.

„Also was geschah mit Sirius?"

„Sirius Black war deswegen die letzten sechs Jahre im Gefängnis von Azkaban", sagte Albus.

„Aber er ist unschuldig oder nicht?" fragte Harry", Aber sagte er euch nicht was passiert ist? Warum sollte er es euch nicht bei seiner Verhandlung erzählen?"

Harry wusste dass er Albus nun genau da hatte wo er ihn haben wollte, weil auch wenn es wohl kaum noch möglich war noch mehr Farbe aus dem Gesicht des alten Mannes verschwand.

„Harry, ich befürchte es wurde ihm nie eine Verhandlung gegeben", sagte Albus.

„WAS?" schrie Harry", Sie meinen also er wurde ins Gefängnis gesteckt während ich bei meiner Tante und Onkel versauerte welche mich als Punsching Ball benutzten während ich von jemanden hätte aufgezogen werden können der sich um mich sorgt. Wie konnten sie das machen?"

„Harry, wir wussten das alles nicht. Selbst zu mir sagten Lilly und James, dass Sirius ihr Geheimniswahrer wäre", erklärte Albus.

„Aber sie werden ihn befreien oder? Ich meine er ist unschuldig, er sollte nicht dort drin sein", schrie Harry. Er war echt über sich selbst erstaunt und seinen Schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten. Dumbledore hatte bis jetzt noch nicht einmal versucht in seine Erinnerungen zu schauen und hatte auch keinen verdacht was Harry wirklich wusste.

„Harry, du hast mein Wort das sobald ich dieses Haus verlasse ich ins Zauberei Ministerium gehe und veranlasse das dieses Thema sofort erledigt wird", sagte Dumbledore.

„Danke ihnen Sir", sagte Harry", aber was dann?"

„Wenn du möchtest kannst du dann mit ihm zusammenleben oder auch hier bleiben, aber es wäre wohl das beste wenn du ihn zuerst einmal Treffen würdest bevor du dich entscheidest", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich könnte meine Familie niemals verlassen aber ich möchte das Sirius ein Teil meines Lebens wird", sagte Harry.

„Warum reden wir nicht darüber sobald Sirius wieder ein Freier Mann ist?"

„Das ist ok", sagte Harry", Ich kann ihnen mit diesem Brief vertrauen oder? Er wird nicht verschwinden oder verbrennen. Ich möchte das sie wissen das ich Nachrichten über Sirius Freilassung im Tagesphropheten morgen lesen möchte."

Dumbledore lächelte über Harrys unschuldige Entschlossenheit dafür das, dass Richtige getan wird.

Harry brachte Dumbledore noch nach draußen, bevor er zurück in sein Zimmer rannte um Hedwig mit einer Bestellung des Tages Propheten loszuschicken, bevor seine Geschichte in sich zusammenfällt. Obwohl Dumbledore sich um alles kümmerte kam Harry nicht darum rum sich etwas unwohl zufühlen, das etwas vielleicht doch nicht ganz nach Plan lief, speziell da Fudge immer noch Minister für Zauberei war.

Aber dann Dumbledore war clever wie immer und noch gerissener. Das hatte zur folge das er doppelt so gerissen seien musste damit er Dumbledore nach seinem Willen manipulieren konnte.

Harry hatte einen wirklich unruhigen Schlaf diese Nacht. Sein ursprünglicher Plan war eigentlich gewesen Sirius in seinem ersten Schuljahr zu befreien aber da nun die Möglichkeit bestand ihn früher zu Befreien musste er diese Chance ergreifen.

Das nächste Problem war die ganze Geschichte mit Sirius und was geschehen war mit seiner Familie zu besprechen. Er entschied sich es ihnen während des Frühstücks am nächsten Morgen zu erklären. Er hoffte, dass er damit fertig wurde bevor der Tagesprophet kommen würde. Da war allerdings auch immer noch die Chance, das Fudge in alles hinein pfuschen könnte.

An diesem Morgen kam Harry noch vor allen anderen in die Küche und begann ein wirklich großartiges Frühstück zu kochen, angebracht der Tatsache das er erst sieben Jahre alt war, naja fast sieben ein halb. Die Granger's waren wirklich freudig überrascht über das Frühstück aber sie waren auch sehr nervös darüber, warum Harry gekocht hatte und speziell darüber, wann er das überhaupt gelernt hatte.

„Harry, das sieht wirklich nett aus", sagte Jane während sie sich hinsetzte, " Wann hast du eigentlich gelernt wie man Kocht?"

„Ich habe für meine Tante und Onkel kochen müssen, seitdem ich mit einem Hocker an den Herd kam", erklärte Harry.

„Du hättest das nicht für uns machen müssen das weißt du doch", sagte Jane.

„Ich weiß, aber ich wollte", sagte Harry, "nebenbei, muss ich eure Launen etwas auflockern, wenn ich mit euch über das was ich gestern mit Professor Dumbledore besprochen habe, reden möchte."

„Also war es so schlimm?" fragte Jane mit einem Grinsen.

„Nicht wirklich aber es ist etwas kompliziert zu erklären", sagte Harry.

„Gut, also lasst uns erstmal essen und danach kannst du uns ja alles erklären", sagte Henry während er seinen Teller füllte.

Kurz darauf war die ganze Familie satt und fertig mit dem Essen und Harry begann ihnen alles über Sirius und sein Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore gestern zu erzählen.

Er erklärte ihnen auch, dass er nur noch auf die Zauberer Zeitung wartete um heraus zu finden was nun gestern noch passiert ist. Er zögerte auch nicht zu erwähnen das er hoffte das Dumbledore den Zauberergamot einberuft um dieses Thema zu klären.

Kurz darauf klopfte eine braune Eule an das Fenster und wollte hinein gelassen werde. Hermine öffnete das Fenster und die Eule flog zu Harry hinüber. Hermine schloss darauf wieder das Fenster damit die kalte Luft draußen blieb.

Harry nahm die Zeitung und gab der Eule ein paar Knuts. Nachdem die Eule bezahlt wurde öffnete Hermine wieder das Fenster damit die Eule wieder raus fliegen konnte. Harry war zu nervös um die Zeitung aufzurollen und heraus zu finden was passiert war wenn überhaupt etwas geschehen war.

„Nun beeil dich und öffne es", sagte Hermine", und wenn du damit Fertig bist möchte ich den Rest durchlesen, ich frage mich wie Zauberei Artikel sind."

Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug bevor er die Schnur löste um die Zeitung aufzurollen. Harry las die auffällige Überschrift die Lautete", Sirius Black Unschuldig auf alle Anklagepunkte." Harry lies einen tiefen Seufzer los." Er ist frei".

„Das ist wundervoll Harry", sagte Jane und umarmte ihn.

Harry gab dann die Zeitung weiter an Hermine da ihn nichts weiter daraus interessierte.

Hermine öffnete sie wieder und las den Artikel für alle am Tisch laut vor.

_Gestern um 16:30 nach einer Notfalls Sitzung des Zauberergamots wurde Sirius Orion Black freigelassen und alle Anklage Punkte wurden fallen gelassen. Neu gefundene Beweiße wurden von Albus Dumbledore durch einen Brief der Familie Potter hervorgebracht, in dem stand das Peter Pettigrew und nicht Sirius Black ihr Gehemniswahrer war. Nach dem die neuen Beweiße vorgetragen wurden, wurde Sirius Black direkt in den Gerichtssaal gebracht wo er unter Veritaserum alle Punkte aus dem Brief bestätigte. Es wurde uns ebenso zugetragen das Peter Pettigrew noch am Leben seien könnte. Nach einigen Fragen gab Sirius Black zu dass er, James Potter und Peter Pettigrew unregistrierte Animagus waren. Peter Pettigrew könnte sich irgendwo in seiner Rattenform verstecken deswegen fordern wir die Zauberergesellschaft auf äußerst vorsichtig zu sein. Black fühle sich Schuldig ein Illegaler Animagus zu sein aber es wurde vereinbart das er die Strafe schon abgesessen hatte wenn er sich in den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden Registriert. Das Ministerium gab Mr.Black wieder alle seine Rechte und 100,000 Galleonen Entschädigung welche er sofort an die Lycanthropy Stiftung spendete um eine Heilung zu finden. Black, sowie das gesamte Zauberergamot, weigerten sich zu einer Stellungsnahme. Minister Cornelius Fudge war ebenfalls zu keiner Stellungsnahme bereit._

„Wow", sagte Hermine", Ich weiß zwar nicht was manche dieser Dinge bedeuten aber es hört sich wirklich Großartig an."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry", Wir müssen mal wieder etwas Lesen um heraus zu finden was das alles ist."

„So Harry, was wirst du jetzt machen?" fragte Henry", Du weißt das wir dich Lieben aber dieser Mann ist dein Pate und damit dein rechtmäßiger Vormund."

„Ich weiß, aber ihr seit meine Eltern jetzt. Ich kann euch nicht einfach verlassen, aber ich möchte ihn etwas kennen lernen. Meine leiblichen Eltern scheinen ihn wirklich geliebt zu haben genauso wie ich Hermine und euch beide Liebe", erklärte Harry.

„Nunja, Harry, wenn du möchtest kann er ja ein paar Tage im Gästezimmer übernachten bis er eine eigene Wohnung findet. Wer weiß, vielleicht kann er ja eine Wohnung in der nähe finden", schlug Jane vor.

„Meint ihr das ernst?", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich meinen wir das ernst", sagte Henry.

„Also gut", sagte Harry", Ich werde nach oben gehen und ihm einen Brief schicken." Harry stand danach auf und rannte die Treppen nach oben in sein Zimmer um einen wirklich gut überlegten Brief zu schreiben, welcher hoffentlich wirkte.

_Sehr geehrter Sirius Black, _

_Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich diesen Brief beginnen soll. Ich denke ich sollte damit Anfangen mich erst einmal vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Harry James Potter und von allem was ich bisher mitbekommen habe sind sie mein Pate. Ich weiß nicht genau was ich ihnen sagen soll außer das ich sie gerne Treffen würde._

_Meine Eltern sagten dass sie herkommen könnten und erstmal bei uns bleiben könnten bis sie eine Wohnung für sich gefunden haben. Hermine ist auch wirklich begeistert von der Idee endlich mal mit einem erwachsenen Zauberer reden zu können. Hermine ist meine Schwester. Ich weiß das muss sich für dich wirklich seltsam anhören aber ich denke es würde helfen wenn ich ihnen alles erkläre, ich wurde vor knapp einem Jahr adoptiert nachdem meine Tante und Onkel welche sich ursprünglich um mich kümmerten sollten ins Gefängnis gekommen waren, nachdem mein Onkel mich beinahe erschlagen hatte. Aber ich denke sie wollen darüber nicht all zuviel hören. _

_Egal, also wenn es möglich wäre würde ich sie gerne treffen und sie ein wenig besser kennen lernen natürlich nur, wenn sie möchten. Wenn sie nicht möchten verstehe ich das auch und wünsche ihnen noch alles Gute._

_Harry_

Harry hatte versucht in seinem Brief unschuldig zu klingen und er fand dass er es auch geschafft hatte, aber nun lag alles in den Händen des Schicksals. Harry band den Brief an Hedwig's Bein." Ich weiß nicht wo du ihn finden wirst Mädchen, aber bitte finde ihn. Und schau das er ihn auch wirklich liest bevor du nach Hause kommst." Hedwig klackerte etwas mit dem Schnabel, als wollte sie sagen dass sie genau das tun würde bevor sie los flog. Harry freute sich schon darauf wenn er endlich einen Zauberstab benutzen durfte so das Hedwig und er wieder etwas bekannter mit einander werden konnten.

Nach dem Hedwig weg war, legte sich Harry auf sein Bett und begann seine Bücher durchzulesen. Er musste vieles zweimal lesen um zu verhindern, dass Hermine ihn später Fragen konnte woher er das alles wusste ohne jemals darüber etwas gelesen zu haben.

Es waren nur ein paar Minuten vergangen seit dem Harry angefangen hatte zu lesen, als Hermine herein kam und sich zu ihm gesellte. Sie verbrachten den restlichen Tag mit lesen und relaxten einfach ein wenig. Harry wusste das Sirius irgendwann kommen würde es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Harry und Hermine begannen wieder zur Schule zu gehen und es gab noch immer keine Antwort von Sirius. Er begann langsam zu glauben, dass er nicht kommen würde. Harry hat Sirius schon einmal in der Zukunft verloren und er wollte ihn nicht wieder verlieren, aber dieses Mal war es viel schlimmer da Sirius Frei war und machen konnte was er wollte. Da war nicht worüber er sich Sorgen machen musste wie Gefangen zu werden oder wieder eingesperrt zu werden. Also warum ist er noch nicht gekommen um Harry zu sehen.

Jane und Henry bemerkten das Harry etwas bedrückte, aber sie wussten nicht wie sie ihn darauf ansprechen sollten. Sie ahnten, dass Harry einen Brief an Sirius geschickt hatte und das er noch nicht geantwortet hatte, und sie wussten das es Harry förmlich von ihnen auf fraß.

Nach einer weile nahm es Jane selbst in die Hand und griff in die ganze Sache ein.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Black._

_Mein Name ist Jane Granger. Ich bin Harrys Adoptiv Mutter. Ich hoffe, ich könnte sie ermutigen, dass sie kommen könnten um ihren Patensohn zu treffen. Glauben sie mir wenn ich ihnen sage dass Harry wohl der stärkste Junge ist, den ich je die Ehre hatte zu kennen und ich Liebe ihn wirklich sehr. Es schmerzt mich sehr ihn so zusehen, wie es ihn quält noch nichts von ihnen gehört zu haben. Er war so besorgt was passieren könnte, nachdem er diesen Brief seiner Eltern Mr. Dumbledore gab und jetzt hört er nicht einmal etwas von ihnen, das ist einfach schrecklich. Ich weiß nicht warum sie nicht schon her gekommen sind, aber ich frage sie, dass sie bitte kommen könnten um ihn zu treffen, nur ein kleines bisschen wenigstens. Er hat sonst niemanden, der seine Eltern kannte und über sie erzählen würde._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Jane Granger_

Sie verschickte den Brief mit Xerxes so, dass Harry keinen Verdacht schöpfen konnte wenn Hedwig weg wäre.

Zur selben Zeit zu der Jane etwas unternahm tat es auch Henry. Sein Versuch war ein wenig Männlicher´ als ihrer. Er wusste dass Harry besorgt war und seine Lösung war Harry einfach abzulenken. Er entschied sich Harry in einer Fechtklasse anzumelden. Harry freute sich darüber wirklich.

Wieder verging einige Zeit und Harry wurde wirklich etwas von dem Fechtunterricht abgelenkt jedenfalls mehr als wenn er die ganze Zeit nur Lesen würde und sich über Sirius sorgen zu machen. Harry vertiefte sich sogar so sehr in Fechten und Verteidigung dass er sogar fragte ob er nicht auch noch Karate Unterricht nehmen könnte, in welchen Henry ihn nur allzu gerne anmeldete.

Um genau zu sein, Henry war so sehr von dem Karate Unterricht begeistert, dass er sich auch selbst anmeldete. Es war nur eine Woche vergangen als Hermine ebenso den Unterricht besuchen wollte. Also gingen die drei in Karate und Harry zusätzlich noch zum Fechten.

Und so war es wirklich eine Überraschung als Sirius endlich auftauchte. Es war an einem Samstag im frühen Februar.

Ein klopfen an der Tür unterbrach Harrys faulenzen auf der Couch nach seinem Samstag morgendlichen Fecht Unterricht. Harry antwortete an der Tür", Hallo."

„Hi", sagte eine tiefe Männliche Stimme, welche Harry nur als zu gut aus der Zukunft her kannte. Harry tat das Beste nicht komplett zu erstarren, während er zu dem Mann vor sich sah. Er war wirklich sauber, was Harry nicht besonders kannte, wenn es um Sirius Black ging. Seine Haare waren wirklich sehr kurz und sehr ordentlich und seine Augen funkelten förmlich. Er sah nicht aus wie der niedergeschlagene Sirius, den Harry einst kannte.

Dieser Mann war immer noch sehr Jung und Stark. Wie es schien machten die sechs Jahre weniger im Gefängnis einen großen Unterschied.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte Harry.

Sirius wurde starr, während er Harry von oben bis unten ansah. Harry musste sich zusammen reißen nicht lauthals los zulachen während sich Sirius nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr." Ich bin Sirius."

Gefolgt von seiner fabelhaften Schauspielkunst gefror Harry." Oh, nun . . . kommen sie . . . doch rein." Harry ließ ihn dabei hinein.

„Also Harry", begann Sirius", Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich noch nicht früher gekommen bin aber ich war…. wollte noch nicht das du mich siehst."

„Oh", sagte Harry, seine antwort hat ihn wirklich überrascht.

„Ich wollte dich wirklich gerne sehen, aber ich hatte Angst davor, dass ihr mich sofort wieder wegjagen würdet, so wie ich damals ausgesehen habe", erklärte Sirius.

Eine peinliche Pause trat ein.

„Also möchtest du etwas Tee?" fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Sicher", sagte Sirius.

„Einfach mir nach, du kannst auch gleich meine Eltern treffen", sagte Harry.

Sirius lächelte, aber Harry konnte den Wunsch in seinen Augen lesen, welcher hoffte, dass es doch wahr wäre.

„Mum", rief Harry als er die Küche betrat. Es war nur einen Moment später als Jane die Küche vom Esszimmer herein betrat.

„Ja?", sagte Jane, aber dann sah sie den Mann hinter ihm.

„Mum, das ist Sirius Black", sagte Harry.

„Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen Jane", sagte Sirius während er ihr seine Hand hinhielt.

Jane nahm freudig die Hand an und schüttelte sie, „Freut mich ebenso."

„So, ich werde dann jetzt schnell den Tee machen", sagte Harry, als er hastig begann in der Küche das Zeug zusammen zusuchen.

„Sirius, warum kommen sie nicht mit und wir setzen uns schon mal ins Esszimmer?" schlug Jane vor.

„Danke", sagte Sirius während er ihr nach draußen folgte. Als er die Küche verließ, ließ er einen leisen Seufzer los.

„Die Dinge laufen noch nicht ganz rund oder?" fragte sie.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht worüber ich mit ihm reden soll", sagte Sirius.

„Entspann sie sich einfach ein wenig", sagte Jane während sie sich zum Flur drehte wo Henrys Arbeitszimmer war, „Henry, wir haben einen Gast, komm her und setzt dich zu uns."

Ein paar Minuten später kam ein Mann herein, "Guten Tag."

„Guten Tag, wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, Sirius Black."

"Oh, also sie sind der berüchtigte Sirius Black. Es ist mir eine Freute sie kennen zu lernen."

„Ich weiß nichts über berüchtigt, außer sie reden über meine Hogwarts Tage", sagte Sirius mit einem leichten Lächeln, aber sie konnten beide ein wenig Sehnsucht in seinen Augen erkennen.

„So, also freuen sie sich wieder Frei zu sein?" fragte Jane.

„Sie werden niemals die Hölle auf Erden sehen die ein Zauberer sehen kann und sie sollten sehr dankbar dafür sein", sagte Sirius", Also ja, ich bin unglaublich glücklich da wieder raus zu sein."

„So schlimm huh?" fragte Henry.

"Schlimmer," sagte Sirius," Also können sie mir über Harry erzählen?"

„Wir könnten", sagte Jane", Aber wir werden es nicht tun es ist ihre Aufgabe ihn zu Fragen."

„Ich hatte Angst davor, dass sie vielleicht so etwas sagen könnten. Genauso wie Dumbledore es gemacht hätte", sagte Sirius, "Das muss irgendeine Elternkrankheit sein."

„Wenn du irgendwann eine Familie bekommst wirst du es heraus finden", sagte Jane.

Endlich verließ Harry die Küche mit einem Tablett mit Tee. Er stellte ihn auf den Tisch und bemerkte", Wo ist Mine?"

„Wahrscheinlich in ihrem Zimmer lesen", sagte Henry", Sie versucht auf dich aufzuholen mit diesen Zauberer Bücher."

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld sie liest ja auch immer noch diese Muggel Bücher", sagte Harry.

Sirius kicherte, „du klingst wie dein Vater."

Harry schaute zu Sirius, "Wirklich?"

„Oh ja, dein Vater hat Remus immer verrückt gemacht", sagte Sirius", Ich weiß nicht wie dein Vater das gemacht hatte, aber er war immer vor mir, Remus und Peter wenn es ums Lesen ginge. Remus ist fast immer verrückt geworden wenn er versucht hatte mit deinem Vater mit zuhalten."

„Wer ist Remus?" fragte Harry.

„Ah, Remus Lupin", sagte Sirius, „Er war einer unserer besten Freunde von mir, deinem Dad und Peter aber ich denke ich sollte Peter nicht mehr mit in dieser Gruppe erwähnen."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht", sagte Harry", Besonders nicht da diese Ratte schuld am Tot meiner Eltern hat."

„Einverstanden", sagte Sirius mit einem herzhaften Lachen.

„Also, wie war meine Mutter so?" fragte Harry. Er konnte endlich all diese Fragen stellen, welche er das letzte Mal als Sirius lebte nicht die Chance dazu hatte.

„Ah, sie war eine wundervolle Frau", begann Sirius", Dein Vater hatte sich am aller ersten Tag unserer einzigartigen Karriere in Hogwarts verliebt. Sie war mit Abstand die schlauste Hexe, die ich jemals getroffen habe, dass ist sicher. Sie war ebenfalls die einzige Person neben mir und Remus, die es je schaffte deinen Vater zu überlisten."

Harry lächelte bei dem Gedanken wie sie ihn geschlagen hatte in ihren witzigen Neckereien. „Also war sie großartig oder?"

"Ja Kleiner, das war sie wirklich," sagte Sirius," Ich sag dir da waren viel zu viele Strafarbeiten die die Rumtreiber wegen deiner Mutter machen mussten. Drei von uns dachten sie wäre der Teufel persönlich aber nicht dein Vater. Er hat uns nie erlaubt ihr mal einen Streich zu spielen."

„Wer waren die Rumtreiber?"

"Das waren dein Vater, ich, Remus und die Ratte," sagte Sirius," Wir wurden alle Freunde am aller ersten Tag der Schule. Jedenfalls, wir haben die verrücktesten Streiche ausgeheckt und sie aus Rache an Schläger und an Unruhestiftern los gelassen. Gelegentlich haben wir auch einen Streich der ganzen Schule gespielt um die Atmosphäre wieder ein weniger aufzuheitern und damit jeder mal wieder lachte. Zu der Zeit wo die Schulweiten Streiche unentbehrlich waren war wegen dem Krieg und dem allem. Voldemort war wirklich das letzte Schwein, Entschuldigung wegen diese Ausdrucksweiße."

„Nicht so wild", sagte Jane," Also Harry, also wäre es richtig anzunehmen, dass es deinem Einfluss zu verdanken ist dass deine Schwester angefangen hat Streiche zu spielen?"

„Hey, wir wurden nie erwischt bis Mine aus Versehen Magie benutzt hatte", sagte Harry", Aber jetzt sind sie hinter uns her, wir können kaum noch irgendwas aushecken. Wir sind verfolgte Geächtete sag ich euch."

Sirius lachte jetzt noch mehr als zu vor, "Du bist wirklich der Sohn deines Vaters. Er wäre so stolz wenn er hören würde das du der Familientradition gefolgt bist und ebenso Streiche machst."

„Ich hoffe doch", sagte Harry", aber wir sind nur hinter Schlägern her."

"Ist das so?" sagte Sirius," Nunja, als wir noch zur Schule gingen war da dieser eine Kerl, welcher unser Lieblingsopfer war, Snivellus Snape. Aber wir sollten lieber später weiter darüber reden, wenn ich mir so anschaue wie deine Mutter uns böse anguckt."

Jane war wirklich dabei die beiden böse an zu starren, welche versuchten nicht zu laut zu lachen.

"Gute Entscheidung," sagte Jane welche nun wirklich sehr große Ähnlichkeit mit Professor McGonagall hatte.

„Also ist Hermine eine Hexe?" fragte Sirius.

"Ja, ich denke, dass sie wirklich brillant sein wird sobald sie einen Zauberstab in den Händen hält," sagte Harry," Sie hat die Geschichte Hogwarts bereits sechs mal durch gelesen und wie haben das Buch noch nicht einmal zwei Monate."

Sirius lachte", Oh, also ist sie wie Remus, ich erkenne einen Remus wenn ich ihn sehe und ich habe sie noch nicht einmal getroffen bis jetzt."

„Ah, das erinnert mich an was", sagte Harry als er aus dem Zimmer rannte.

Sirius und die anderen hörten ein gedämpftes", Hey, Mine, komm runter hier und treffe meinen Paten oder ich werde soviel lesen, dass du niemals auf holen wirst egal was du versuchst." Sie hörten einen lauten knall das sie vermuteten das Hermine von ihrem Bett gefallen ist, welches dann von schnell Fußgetrampel gefolgt wurde als sie die Treppen runter rannte. Zehn Sekunden später kam ein selbstgefälliger grinsender Harry wieder ins Esszimmer gefolgt von einer ziemlich abgehastet aussehenden Hermine.

„Hermine, Sirius, Sirius, Mine", sagte Harry.

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Hermine als sie sich auf den Freien Stuhl setzte.

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags mit Reden. Sirius blieb natürlich noch zum Abendessen da.

Der Abend begann langsam spät zu werden und Jane war gezwungen zu fragen, „So Sirius, hast du schon ne Wohnung?"

„Nunja, ich wohne momentan mit Remus zusammen", erklärte er.

„Oh, nun, wir hofften, dass du vielleicht hier bleiben möchtest", schlug Henry vor, „ich denke Harry würde es freuen wenn du hier bleibst."

„Ich würde ja hier bleiben aber Remus ist seit langer Zeit krank", erklärte Sirius", Es war wirklich schwer für ihn die letzten Jahren, ohne mich."

"Oh, also ist er dein Lebensgefährte?" fragte Hermine, was dazu führte das sie alle mit ziemlich geschockten Blicken anschauten.

Sirius begann zu Heulen vor Lachen bei dieser Vermutung. "Ich muss das unbedingt Remus erzählen. Nein, Remus und ich sind nicht auf diese Art zusammen. Wir sind wie Brüder genauso wie du und Harry, Bruder und Schwester seid."

„Oh, ich dachte nur ich Frag mal", sagte Hermine welche nicht dachte, dass sie irgendetwas Falsch gemacht hätte.

„Hermine, ich glaube wir müssen uns später mal darüber unterhalten was angebrachte und was nicht angebrachte Fragen sind", sagte Jane welche versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu bewahren auch wenn die Situation nur all zu Komisch war.

„So Harry, Remus würde dich auch gerne mal wieder sehen", sagte Sirius", Denkst du es wäre ok wenn er das nächste Mal mit kommen könnte wenn ich vorbei komme?"

„Natürlich", sagte Harry", Ich freue mich noch mehr Freunde meiner Eltern kennen zulernen."

"Also gut," sagte Sirius," weißt du was. Wie wäre es mit nächsten Sonntag, Remus und ich werden dich und Hermine mit nach Hogsmead nehmen und euch etwas die Stadt zeigen. Vielleicht könnt ihr dann auch das erste Mal Hogwarts sehen. Was meinst du?"

„Das wäre toll", sagte Harry", aber du wirst erst meine Eltern fragen müssen."

„Gut", sagte Sirius als er Jane und Henry hoffnungsvoll anschaute.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Jane. „Denkst du wirklich das du und Remus es schaffen die zwei hier in Zaum zu halten? Speziell wenn Remus krank ist wie du sagst."

"Er ist nur ein paar Tage im Monat krank," sagte Sirius", nebenbei, es ist eine gute Zeit des Monats für ihn."

„Bitte Mum", sagten Harry und Hermine zusammen.

„Oh na gut geht", sagte Jane", Aber wenn ihr schon geht muss ich das zu einer größeren Herausforderung machen. Ich wollte euch schon länger mit den Wesley Kindern zusammenbringen. Ich denke dieses Wochenende ist die beste Möglichkeit. "

„Mehr Kinder?" fragte Sirius nervös," Denkst du die Eltern sind damit einverstanden? Immerhin saß ich bis vor kurzen wegen Mordes im Gefängnis."

„Ja, und du warst unschuldig oder nicht?" fragte Jane.

„Ja, aber sag ihnen, dass ich mit Remus Lupin nach den Kindern schaue."

„Ich werde es ihnen sagen, versprochen", sagte Jane. Sie hatte vor kurzen damit begonnen mit Molly Rezepte auszutauschen und sie wurden schnell Freundinnen, bis auf die missglückten versuche die Kinder mal zusammen zu bringen da sie wusste wie schwer es sein kann auf die Wesley Kinder aufzupassen. Armer Sirius und Remus werden keine Chance haben.

"Also gut, Ich werde euch beiden ja am Wochenende sehen und ihr seit besser darauf vorbereitet eine menge Spaß zu haben," sagte Sirius.

Harry und Hermine lächelten und nickten zustimmend.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry das es jetzt doch etwas länger als eine Woche gedauert hat. Aber ich schaue das, dass vierte Kapitel in ca. einer Woche fertig wird.**


End file.
